


Marcel The Geek (Loucel/Zarry/Niam Fanfiction) Prologue - Wattpad

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Niam smut, Sex, Smut, loucel - Freeform, loucel sex, loucel smut, marcel - Freeform, niam sex, zarry sex, zarry smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel Styles. He used to get bullied in his old school. Marcel and his twin Harry Styles move to Doncaster. They go to a new school where Marcel meets Louis Tomlinson. Louis hates geeks. He cannot stand them. He bullies Marcel for being a geek...Marcel will not let Harry find out that he is getting bullied. What will happen when Marcel falls for his biggest bully Louis Tomlinson? Will tables turn? </p><p>This story will have boyxboy material, if you do not approve, then please kindly GTFO now...anyways, please read on :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Marcel's POV*

Harry Styles, he is my twin. I can describe him in one word...Protective. But why? Harry will do anything to protect me...but I hate it, I hate it when he treats me like a baby.

I am only two minutes younger than him! Big deal. I would like it if I was more independent rather than being dependent on Harry...he has made me that way. After our mother's death in a car crash, lets say things have changed. My father has become more violent...he beats me up every single day when he feels like it.

Harry doesn't know about my father beating me up. I am sure it will stay that way. I can't let him deal with my every day problems, he has a life of his own. He is a teen like me as well.

There is one thing in particular I haven't mentioned, and it affects me a lot till this day. I used to get bullied for being a geek. What is wrong with being a geek, is it a crime? Well, Harry found out that I got bullied, so we moved here to Doncaster with my father.

It wasn't really my father's choice but lets just say, he is a bit frightened of Harry for some weird reason. Maybe because he was driving while my mother was in the car when they has a car crash? Harry didn't get injured though.

Tomorrow will be a new start in Doncaster where Harry and I will be going to school. Harry said there won't be any bullies in our new school because he will keep an eye out. Let's just hope Harry is right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Sooooo, my first Marcel story...!

You like...?

You no like...?

Me likey... :)

Please tell me what you think of the prologue babes. Your feedback is really important to me.

So please comment and leave kudos babies <3


	2. Chapter 2

*Marcel's POV*

"Marcel, wake up pumpkin." I hear someone wake me up. Groaning, I rub my eyes and see Harry shaking me.

"Get up Marcy." Harry whispers.

I pout, wanting to sleep longer.

Harry shakes his head, knowing that I want to sleep longer. "It's your first day of school. Don't want a bad impression for yourself on the first day right?" I nod my head, smiling at Harry.

All of a sudden, a frown takes over my smile. Harry looks at my, his eyebrows furrowed.

I pull him closer, closing my eyes. "I-I" I whisper, my bottom lip trembling. I feel Harry's large hands cupping my face. Opening my eyes, I hear Harry whisper back. "What is it Marcy? What happened?"

"I-I might get...what if I get..." I take a deep breath, not knowing how to say it. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "I don't want to get bullied again Harry, I have already been bullied enough." I look down, fumbling Harry's shirt.

Looking back up at Harry, I get out of bed and start to look in my wardrobe, trying to find some proper clothes I will wear at school. If I wear the clothes I used to wear in my previous school I will get bullied, AGAIN, and I don't want that.

"Shall I wear this Harry? Or I can wear your trousers? I can wear this jumper? These shoes are nice." I say, not being able to decide what to wear. I pout, looking at Harry.

Seeing Harry's teary eyes, I press my lips together and he walks towards me. Looking down at my feet, Harry makes me look into is eyes, lifting my chin up with his index finger.

Harry pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug. I cry my eyes out for the second time today. Harry whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

Sniffing in Harry's neck and breathing in his scent, I calm down from my tears. Harry lifts my head up from his neck and looks into my eyes.

"Ha-Harry?" I sniff.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't I be like you? I mean, I am your twin, so why does everyone else treat me differently like I am some kind of stranger to you? Everyone loves you? Why can't they love me? Am I really useless? Why am I even living if no one likes me? And I-I'm just a burden on you. Why can't they love me Harry? Why? Answer me Harry! Is it because of the clothes I wear or is it my glasses? I-If that's the case then I won't wear them. I will start dressing like you." I sigh heavily, looking at Harry.

Harry wipes his tears and cups my face again. "I can't believe you. How can you think of yourself like this Marcy? Why am I living? What the hell do you mean why are you living? I don't ever want that sentence to come in your mind ever again, do you understand?" Harry grits his teeth while I slowly nod my head 'yes'.

"Marcy, you mean the world to me and beyond. If anything happened to you...I don't know what I would do. You are not a burden on me, don't even say that. I am more than happy to look after you. Your glasses..." Harry takes my glasses out of my drawer and hands them to me. "....you are going to wear them. You will be wearing your own trousers, your own shoes, your own jumper...not my stuff...don't touch my stuff. Please Marcy. You are perfect. You are amazing, just the way you are. (A/N Thanks for the help Bruno :) ) Don't change for no one. I don't have a clue why they bullied you in our previous school, maybe because they didn't like the way you dressed, they were jealous of you, or they had their own problems which they wanted to cover up by bullying someone. But it won't happen in this school, I promise. If it does then...I am here for you."

See? That is what I mean by being a burden upon Harry. Harry is here for me, only Harry. When I have a problem I go to Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry! No one else but Harry. My whole life depends on Harry, but now I am going to change it.

I nod at Harry. "Thank you Harry, you are the best."

"So are you." Harry smiles. "Now come on, go and get ready for school, I'll make pancakes in the kitchen."

"PANCAKES?!" I scream. You see, I love Harry's pancakes.

Harry nods his head and chuckles.

Kissing Harry's cheek, I walk out of the room, going to the bathroom. After doing my 'business', I wash my hands and gel my hair down in the way I used to do it in my previous school.

Harry was right when he told me not to change for anyone. I mean, why should I? If they don't like me then that is their problem.

Harry's mini lecture has helped me feel a bit better about myself.

I love Harry but I won't go telling him my mini, worthless problems because that will just upset him.

I hate seeing my Hazza upset.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I see my Dad coming towards the bathroom.

"Ugly faggot! Get out of my face!" He spits, pushing me aside.

I quickly move out of his sight and go into the bedroom. Going into the wardrobe, I pick out my white shirt, brown tie, brown jumper, dark brown trousers and my brown shoes.

After getting dressed and putting in my glasses, I quickly run past the bathroom, avoiding my Dad and go downstairs into the kitchen, where I see Harry finishing laying the table.

Harry walks towards me and cups my face. "You look adorable." He squeezes my cheeks.

"Stop it Harold!" I pout. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Harry just chuckles and sits opposite me on the chair around the table. I grab my fork and dig in.

The kitchen is silent expect for the obvious noise of forks clinking with plates. After we are both done eating we wash our hands.

"Thanks for the breakfast Harry, you know i love your pancakes." I say, as I ruffle his hair.

Harry chuckles. "I know, I know."

Seeing my Dad come in the kitchen, I stop talking.

"Morning Dad. Shall I make you some breakfast?" Harry asks, smiling at our Dad.

"Morning Son, no, go and get ready for school, my other flower Marcy will make me some tea." He smirks. "Is that okay with you pumpkin?"

"Yes, Daddy." I nod at my Dad, smiling slightly.

I slowly start to make my Dad some tea as Harry goes upstairs and into his room to get ready for school.

Suddenly, I feel my Dad's chest against my back. His hands snake around my waist and he touches my lower region.

Trying to move out of my Dad's grip, I whisper "Da-Daddy?"

"Shhh..." I hear his filthy whisper.

My Dad quickly rubs my crotch while I whimper.

"D-Daddy, please stop." I moan unexpectedly.

My Dad chuckles and puts his hand in my boxers. I quickly take his hand away from me in one swift motion.

Receiving a death glare, I slowly walk back, away from my Dad.

If looks could kill, I would be on the floor, not breathing.

I stop walking when my back hits the wall and my Dad comes closer to me. Uh-oh...time for another beating.

I scrunch my eyes closed, trying to avoid the pain that I will receive in a matter of seconds.

Breathing in deeply, I feel my wrists being pinned to the wall.

Opening my eyes, I see my Dad staring into them.

Feeling my Dad's hot breath hit my lips, I scrunch my face.

My Dad presses his body against mine, slamming his lips onto mine.

My eyes widen and I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

I mumble, trying to move away from him. I keep my lips closed, disgusted to his act.

Trying to push his filthy tongue inside of my mouth, my Dad miserably fails and groans, pulling away.

I look down, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Make me my fucking tea now!" I quickly walk to the kitchen counter and start to make my Dad his tea.

"Fucking filthy faggot, (A/N Alliteration! LOL xD) you like cock up your ass don't you, I'll show you what it feels like to have cock up your ass." My Dad whisper shouts, making sure Harry doesn't hear anything.

I'll show you what It feels like to have cock up your ass? Eh? What does he mean by that?

I quickly make his tea and give it to him. I run upstairs and into Harry's bedroom.

"Hurry up Haz, we're gonna get late for school!" I say, seeing Harry fix his hair. Harry nods and I get my bag from my room, making sure I have all the new books in it which match the syllabus.

"Come on, love." Harry gets me from my room, we go downstairs and Harry says goodbye to our Dad.

We get inside Harry's car and Harry drives off.

"Harry? Wh-What does cock mean?" I say, whispering the word 'cock'.

Harry chokes on his spit. His eyes are fixated on the road. "Where did you hear that from? It's not like you would talk like this...I have known you for 18 years...this is the first time to have said something like this."

"I-I just, maybe I heard it on Celebrity Juice, now will you tell me what it means Haz?" I ask, looking at my hands.

"Penis" My eyes widen. I gulp.

"Hazza, what does it mean when someone says I'll show you what It feels like to have cock up your ass?" I ask, my voice timid.

"That you are gonna get fucked! You do know the meaning of 'fucked' now, don't you?" I nod my head, letting a tear slip out of my eyes.

I suddenly feel the car being parked on the road side.

Harry slowly touches my arm, I quickly move my arm away from his hand.

"Marcy? Marcel? What happened? Why are you crying?"

I let out a choked sob.

"Wh-When you were ch-changing your clothes u-upstairs..." My breathes hitches. "D-Daddy said to me I'll show you what It feels like to have cock up your ass." 

Harry's jaw drops and he looks at me with wide eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Dun dun dunnnn

What do you think will happen? 

Will Harry believe Marcel or is he too drowned in his Dad's love?

Please comment on what you think will happen next.

And please do leave kudos cupcakes. It's free and will make you see my smile :) 


	3. Chapter 3

*Marcel's POV*

"Marcy? Marcel? What happened? Why are you crying?"

I let out a choked sob.

"Wh-When you were ch-changing your clothes u-upstairs..." My breathes hitches. "D-Daddy said to me I'll show you what It feels like to have cock up your ass." 

Harry's jaw drops and he looks at me with wide eyes.

I whimper and look at him.

"Marc are you making up stories? Daddy wouldn't say that." I hear Harry say and my heart shatters into tiny pieces.

Harry doesn't believe me...what shall I do?

No one believes me, I am just a lonely boy...

Just a twin...

Harry Styles' twin...

No one cares about me...

I continue to cry.

"Harry, Ha-Hazza, p-please believe me." I say as I clutch onto his shirt and sob into his chest. "H-He said that."

"You must have been hearing things love, Daddy isn't like that, we have known him for long." I hear him say as he kisses my hair.

Pouting, I nod my head.

"No more crying now, it's your first day of school, smile for me." He wipes my tears as I give him a weak smile.

"This is how I like to see my Marcy, all happy and smiling." I shoot him another fake smile.

 

*Harry's POV* (Did I see you do a happy dance :P)

What is Marcel on about? I know our father wouldn't say such a thing, he wouldn't dare to even dream of saying it.

He loves Marcel as much as he loves me, he even shows it.

I don't know what has gotten into Marcel, he has been acting strange since stepping out of his bedroom this morning.

I hope that disgusting thought gets out of his mind.

Marcel must have definitely been dreaming, I have never heard Marcy use that kind of language ever.

Marcel calms down from his tears, hiccupping every four seconds.

I give him some water to drink from my bottle and he takes it gladly.

Handing me back my bottle, Marcel's hiccups stop and I smile at him, smiling even wider when I receive a smile from him.

I continue driving to school. Marcel quietly sings along to the radio, a song called What Makes You Beautiful by a hot boy band called One Direction ;) I would bang them any day!

"You have a beautiful voice Marcy." I whisper as I see a slight blush appear on his cheeks, causing a slight chuckle to leave my lips.

Parking my car outside our new school, we get out the car and Marcel gives me a nervous smile. I give him a reassuring look.

Walking my way over to Marcel, I lean over and whisper "Everything will be fine Marcy."

Going into the school, we find our way to the reception with some help from a few teachers walking here and there.

Walking to the receptionist, I give her a smile and she bites her lip.

Weird.

"Hi love, can I help you?" She twirls her hair, looking over to me, as if Marcel doesn't even exist!

Seriously, bitch, don't flirt with me...

"Hello, my brother and I are new to the school and we need our timetables." I say, standing closer to Marcy.

"Okay, if you can just give me your names that will be fabulous." She says, fluttering her eyelashes.

Rolling my eyes, I say "Harold Styles and Marcel Styles."

She mutters a quite "Harold" under her breath.

Marcel gives me a look, and I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Here you go darling." She says, handing over our timetables.

"Thank you." Marcel says, earning a small smile from the receptionist.

"If you get lost, you know where to come." She winks at me and smirks.

With that, Marcy and I go to find our lessons.

"Ha-Harry." Marcel whispers.

Looking a him, I raise an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"W-We, we only have one lesson together." I hear a panic if his voice.

"Marcy, please stop worrying, you will be fine." I squeeze his shoulder.

Marcel nods his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smile at my twin. 

We hear the bell ring and I give Marcel a quick hug, telling him that he will be fine.

I go to my first period which is Maths.

Great.

I can't stand maths.

Walking into the room, I look around to see all eyes staring at me...okayyyyyy

Hearing someone wolf whistle, I look up to a dark haired, tanned boy smirking at me.

The teacher clears his throat.

"Zayn, there is no need for that, that is highly inappropriate." Says the teacher.

So his name is Zayn...

I look over to Zayn who rolls his eyes at the teacher.

"Sorry Sir, I guess you are the new kid, Harold Styles, am I right?" He looks at me.

I nod my head. "Yes Sir, but I prefer Harry."

"Okay Harry, well my name is Mr Cowell. Please take a seat by..." Mr Cowell looks around the classroom, "Mr.Malik at the back of the classroom."

I walk my way over to Zayn, and he pulls the chair out for me.

Sitting on the chair, I place my bag on the floor. "Thanks Zayn." I say.

He nods his head. "No problem, Harry." I smile at him as the teacher starts talking.

 

 

*Marcel's POV*

I slowly enter my first period, maths.

I love maths!

I look down on the floor and hear a few sniggers.

Great...

"Hello young man, you must be Marcel Styles. I am Ms.Flack." 

"Yes Miss." I say, almost in a whisper. "Where shall I sit?"

"Anywhere." Ms.Flack smiles.

"You can sit by me!" I hear someone say on the front row.

Smiling slightly, I make my way to the boy's desk.

"Hello, geek." He says.

"Hi." I say.

"Do you have any friends?"

"N-No." I whisper.

"It's okay, you can be my friend, geek. My name is Louis."

"Marcel."

"I know, geek." He smiles, patting my back.

The teacher starts with the lesson.

Why does Louis keep on calling me a geek? Well, at least he isn't bullying me. He seems nice and is my new friend. I like my new friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well well, how did you find this chapter?

I typed it up in about 45 mins! But I didn't rush it!

Will Louis act nice to Marcel or not?

And Harry, get it on with Zayn or not? ;)

Please comment and leave kudos my sexy koalas ;)

Love you! XxXx


	4. Chapter 4

*Marcel’s POV*

During the lesson, Louis looks at me and asks, “So, is there any specific reason why you moved here to Doncaster?”

I can’t tell him that I got bullied in my previous school.

He might make fun of me.

But he is my friend...friends don’t make fun of you.

Someone else might hear me talking to Louis.

So I make something up.

 

"Well, my father wanted my twin brother and I to move to a well educated school." I say quietly, not wanting the teacher to pick on us because of the talking.

 

"Who is your twin?" I hear Louis ask, with a massive smirk on his face.

 

"Harry Styles...he is in my science class." I reply.

 

Louis nods. "Lemme see your timetable"

 

I take my timetable out of my bag and hand it over to him.

 

Louis scans my timetable and his smirk increases.

 

"What?" I ask.

 

"We are in the same class for every single lesson." He grins. "Which means I will get to know you more."

 

I give him a smile. "Cool."

 

The teacher sets us a task and we do it.

 

*Louis' POV* (Bet you didn't see that one coming ;) )

 

Marcel, Marcel Styles...a geek. Oh how much I cannot stand geeks.

 

"So then Marcel, where is your Mum?" I ask, looking over to him...I have got to say, he is hot, but again I don't like geeks so......

 

"Sh-She died in a c-car car accident." I see Marcel on the verge of tears.

 

Shit.

 

I shouldn't have asked him that!

 

"I-I'm sorry about your loss, I am really sorry, I shouldn't have asked you." I bite my lip, feeling gulity.

 

"I-It's okay, you didn't know, and I am used to it now." He says and I nod my head, not knowing how to keep the conversation going.

"Got your eye on any particular girl yet?" He looks at me and I give him a quick wink.

 

"No." He says.

 

"Awhh, why?" I ask, wanting to know why.

 

"Because..." He whispers "...I-I'm gay."

 

Haha! I thought I was the only gay one.

 

"Ahh, I see." I say.

 

No bitch, he isn't going to find out about my sexuality!

"Have a crush on any guy then?" I ask, putting emphasis on the word 'guy'.

 

"N-Not yet." He says.

 

"Oh you will." I smirk. "It is only your first day yet."

 

He looks at me and shoots me a smile, probably not knowing what to say.

"Yo Geek!" I hear Liam say. "Pick up my pencil." Niall, his boyfriend, laughs in the background.

 

I smirk. Poor wittle Marcel getting called names already.

 

Marcel picks up the pencil and gives it to Liam.

 

"Thanks Geek." Says Liam, loud enough for Marcel to hear but quite enough so Ms.Flack doesn't hear.

 

"Geek." I laugh. "Funny word, right?"

 

Marcel smiles, well gives me a fake smile and nods. "Yeah."

 

Nobody knows that I am gay.

 

I will just have to bully Marcel to hide the fact that I am gay.

 

"Hey geek." I whisper. "You don't mind if I call you a geek, do you?"

 

I see Marcel shake his head 'no', and he looks down.

 

I am very sure he doesn't mind.

 

"Will you promise me something?" I ask.

 

Marcel nods.

 

"Promise me that our friendship will never break apart." I say, hiding the smirk appearing on my face.

 

"I promise, whatever happens, I will always be your friend." I hear Marcel smirk.

 

Whatever happens. I mentally laugh. Whatever happens...meaning even if I threaten him, wittle Marcel will still be my friend.

 

He is really the best friend you can have.

 

I get my phone out and text my two best friends, making sure Marcel doesn't see the message.

 

'I am going to hang out with Marcel Styles. The new kid. The new kid we can bully because he is a geek ;). I will pretend I don't know you two, and while we walk in the corridor, you two can start to bully him...I will threaten him later on...saying what ever I can think of...so then he won't be able to tell anyone about being bullied. Marcel has a twin, Harry Styles, so we have to be careful that he doesn't see Marcel getting bullied. Harry will be in our science class. Marcel is gay by the way...I would have dated him but...he is a geek, and you two know quite well how much I cannot stand geeks...anyways, lets get on with our mission. ;) '

 

I press send.

 

 

 

*Harry's POV*

 

"Why did you move here to Doncaster, Harry?" Zayn asks, smiling at me.

 

He is one hot guy.

 

"Well, my twin brother, Marcel Styles used to get bullied, like a lot, for being a geek...and so we moved here." I say, quietly.

 

"What the..what is wrong with people? Why do they bully others for who they are? It is just so annoying, I cannot stand bullies. Who do you live with?" He asks.

 

"Marcel, and my Dad." I say, hoping he doesn't ask about my Mum.

 

"Your Mum?" I look down, biting my lip.

 

"Well, actually, she passed away in a car crash." Zayn looks up at me, with a sad look on his face.

 

"I am so sorry, I am very sorry for your loss." Zayn smiles sadly.

 

"It's fine Zayn." I sigh heavily.

 

"Right guys, since your behaviour and work has been outstanding, you can have free time now." Says Mr.Cowell.

 

Zayn smirks at me. "Thank God."

 

I let out a slight chuckle.

 

A blonde haired girl walks over to our desk. "Zaynie, erm" She twirls a piece of hair between her fingers and bends over on the desk. I give Zayn a weird look and I receive one from him.

 

"Can I be your fuckbuddy?" She asks.

 

Zayn splutters out his drink, causing her to gasp.

 

"Fuck off you dirty slut!" Zayn curses, moving our desk a little back and then forward again, gesturing for her to get off the table.

 

She flips her hair and walks off to her seat and starts to make out with some random dude.

 

"Wow!" I chuckle. "Someone gets angry quick."

 

"I don't!" Zayn says. "It is just that..."

 

I furrow my brows. "It is just what?" I question.

 

Zayn lets out a nervous laugh. "I don't like pussy, it is disgusting!" He says, and I burst out laughing.

 

Zayn raises his eyebrow.

 

"Why didn't you just tell her that straight up?" I ask, calming down from my fit of giggles.

 

"She knows, they all know I am gay, yet she still says stuff like that." Zayn frowns.

 

I smirk."Your not the only one who is gay."

 

"What do you mean?" Zayn asks.

 

"I'm gay. I like cock." I say and see Zayn biting his lip.

 

"Y-You are gay too?" Zayn smirks.

 

I nod my head. "Yup!" I say, popping the 'p' and giving him a small wink.

 

"You're hot." Zayn randomly says out of nowhere.

 

I gulp, feeling a blush appear on my cheeks.

 

Hiding my cheeks in my palms, I stutter out "S-So are y-you."

 

I glance over to a smirking Zayn. "Why so nervous?" He elbows me in my ribs to tease me a little.

 

I playfully punch him. "Shutup Zayn."

 

I think I am developing a sort of crush on Zayn.

 

"Give me your number, I might need it sometime." Zayn winks.

 

Such a cheeky little fella.

 

We exchange numbers.

 

Why would he ask for my number? Does that mean he likes me?

 

Oh shut up Harry, don't get your hopes up too high. 

 

Whatever brain, you never know!

 

I bite my lip and observe his cheekbones. Gosh that jawline, and his neck veins! I look down to see his shirt clinging on his chest. My gaze slowly travels to his lower region to see that is has a raging boner.

 

"Like what you see?" Zayn smirks.

 

Shit.

 

I quickly look away.

 

Not knowing what to say to Zayn, I pull out my phone and text Marcel.

 

*Marcel's POV*

 

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I slowly pull it out of my pocket, making sure my teacher doesn't see me using my phone.

 

It is a text from Harry.

 

From Harry: Hey Marcy, at break time, come to room 14, we will hang out together.

 

I type out a message: Thanks Hazza, but I have a friend...we will be hanging out together. 

 

In a matter of seconds, I receive another text from my twin.

 

From Harry: Are you sure Marcy? You are not lying are you? 

 

Why would I be lying?

 

To Harry: No Harry, I am not lying :)

 

From Harry: Well, that is great! Take care. Are we walking home together at hometime?

 

I think about it for a second.

 

To Harry: No Hazza, I will walk it, love you.

 

From Harry: Love you too! 

 

I smile at the last message.

 

Harry really does love me, but again, he doesn't believe what Daddy said was true. I frown.

 

"Who were you texting?" Louis asks and I smile.

 

"Oh, just my brother." I say.

 

"Can I have your number?" He asks.

 

"Sure Louis." I give him my number and he gives me his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

HELLO! How was this chapter? A lot of switching POV's!

How does Louis seem?

Isn't Zayn a cheeky chap ;)

Leave kudos and Comment please.

I love you, me little monkeys! <3


	5. Chapter 5

*Zayn’s POV*

This Harry guy seems really nice. He is also shy, well whenever I get cheeky.

Maybe we can become best friends, since I don’t really hand out with anyone.

“Yo Harry,” He turns and looks at me. “What same lesson is Marcel with us?”

“Well he has only one subject with us.” I raise an eyebrow and he speaks up “Science.”

“That is great.” I smile. “I will be able to meet him.”

“Yup, I love my twin.” Harry sighs dreamily. “Do you have any brothers?”

“Nope.” I smile, chuckling slightly. “I have three sisters though.”

Harry smiles at me.

“Ha-Harry?” I stutter out and Harry furrows his brows. “I-I um, can w-we, can you...”

Oh God, how do I say it? This is embarrassing.

I feel Harry’s hand slowly touch my thigh and he grasps it.

Looking down at his hand, my eyes go wide.

Harry has some massive ass hands, that means that he has a massive...

Stop it, Zayn!

What?

Stop having these inappropriate thoughts about Harry!

I am not, I just-

Yes you are.

Whatever.

Don’t you whatever me!

I roll my eyes after having an internal argument with myself. I glance at Harry and he gives me a warm smile. “What is it, Zayn? Tell me.” Whispers the curly-haired boy.

“I don’t really have any friends.” I whisper back, looking down and putting my hand on his, which is still grasping my thigh.

He intertwines his fingers with mine, making me blush.

I look into Harry’s green eyes, giving him a questioning look.

Harry smiles at me sadly. “I know what you are trying to say Zayn; of course we can hang out.”

I mentally sigh in relief.

Thank God he understood what I was trying to say.

“Thanks, thank you so much, honestly.” I beam at Harry.

“It is fine, Zayn. This is what friends are for right?” He whispers. “No need to thank me. Why would people not want to be your friend? I mean, you seem like a lovely chap. You are nice, funny, cheeky, beauty-“

Harry cuts himself off by faking a cough. “Ow, my throat!”

Looking at him, I see a rosy cheeked Harry.

He was going to call me beautiful!?

“Thank you Harry, thank you for being my friend.” I thank him again.

Harry chuckles slightly and pulls me in for a side hug. I feel his hand brush against my crotch.

“H-Harry...” I breathe out, whimpering.

He slowly pulls away and looks at me, not realising that his hand is still near my crotch.

I look at him then gesture towards my crotch. “Y-Your ha-hand.”

Biting my lip, I see his hand move away from my thigh. I whimper at the loss of touch.

Oh God, way to make things awkward.

Hearing the bell ring, I mentally sigh, at least the awkwardness has gone.

Harry and I pack our stuff and wait for Mr.Cowell to order the instructions.

“Right, guys, after you have packed your stuff, you may leave.” Mr.Cowell says.

“We have science now, right?” Harry asks, feeling the tension in the air.

“Yeah.” I let out a chuckle.

*Marcel’s POV*

The bell rings and everyone in the class pack their stuff.

“We have science next, right?” Louis says, smiling at me.

I check my timetable and nod my head ‘yes’.

“I love science.” I say, smiling at him.

“Of course you do.” Louis smiles. “Because you are my geeky best friend.”

“I’m your best friend?” I ask, smiling widely.

“Of course geek, you are my only friend Marcel.” Louis whispers, sadly.

*Louis’ POV*

 

Oh boy, Marcel really is not going to find out that Niall and Liam are my best friends.

Ms.Flack dismisses the class.

“Come on, Marcy.” I say and we both walk out of the classroom.

All of a sudden, Marcel gets pushed onto the floor.

I look behind me and see a smirking Liam standing next to Niall.

I stand there, watching the fun.

“Aww, get up geek boy.” Liam says, lifting Marcel up, back onto his feet.

I let out a laugh and Marcel gives me a confused look.

Marcel takes his glasses off and rubs his left eye.

Popping his glasses back on, Marcel looks at me sadly, while I give him a cold stare.

Liam and Niall walk away and I slam Marcel into my locker.

“Listen up, geek boy.” I say, pressing my body onto his. “If you mention this to anybody that you are getting bullied, even to your twin Harry, I will make you with you were never born. I will make your life a living hell, if anyone finds out that you are getting bullied. You have to act normal in front of everybody, like we really are best friends. Do you understand?”

Marcel’s eyes flood with tears.

He nods his head and squeaks out a small ‘yes’.

“B-but,” His breath hitches. “Why are you doing this to me? I-I thought we are b-best f-friends. You are my first best friend I have had in years.”

Swiping my thumbs across Marcel’s now tear-stained cheeks, I whisper out “Because baby Marcel, I don’t like geeks, but I don’t have any friends. And you can’t break up with me because you promised me you won’t break up with me, remember?”

Marcel nods.

“Now be a good boy and give me a kiss.” I smirk, seeing Marcel’s eyes widen.

Okay, I will only let Marcel know that I am gay.

“But, y-you...” Marcel stutters out.

“I am gay too, Marcel.” I whisper, seductively.

“But we are best fri-...”

I cut him off by saying, “I don’t care.”

He looks at me and I breathe hard on his lips.

“Now kiss me you fool.” I say, looking at his lips.

He whimpers and licks his lips while I close my eyes.

I feel his warm lips tangle with mine.

I keep my eyes closed not wanting to know if this is reality.

I wrap my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

My tongue swipes across his bottom lip and he parts his lips, giving me entrance.

My tongue roams around his mouth, savouring the taste.

He lets out a slight moan and we both pull away from the kiss, gasping for air.

“No one is going to know about this, geek.” I say in a harsh tone.

Marcel nods his head ‘yes’.

 

*Marcel’s POV*

Oh my gosh! Louis just kissed me! That means he likes me!

Well, I do have a crush on Louis, I must admit.

I mean, why shouldn’t I have a crush on him?

He is very gorgeous; he is gay, which means there is a chance that he likes me back.

He is also my best friend and he understands that I didn’t used to have a friend.

We get out of the locker and walk to science.

Going into the class, Louis gestures towards me to sit by him.

I walk over to the desk next to Louis, sit down next to him and see Harry come in with another boy.

I smile widely when Harry gives me a little wave and I wave back.

“Is that your twin?” I hear Louis whisper to me.

I nod my head. “Yeah, that is Harry.”

“RIGHT! Please settle down people. I hear that some of you are new here. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Mr. Wall,” Says the science teacher.

(A/N OMG I had this hot teacher named Mr. Wall #SorryNotSorry)

Harry and the other guy with him sit at a desk in front of Louis and I.

“So, guys you will be doing a practical to test the strength of a magnet with paper clips.” Mr. Wall tells us.

(A/N Sorry if the practical did not make sense :/)

We all get out our equipment needed for the practical.

“Sorry.” I bump into someone, and I look down at my feet.

“It’s fine Marcy.” I hear a familiar voice.

“Harry!” I squeak.

Harry lets out a light chuckle.

“How are you doing Marcel?” Harry asks me and I smile widely.

“I am good, I have a new friend called Louis.” I say.

Harry pats my back. “I can tell.” He smiles.

“Better get going.” I say and walk over to our desk.

I feel someone’s chest press against my back.

Slowly turning my head, I see a smiling Louis.

“L-Louis.” I whisper, feeling something hard rub against my bum.

Oh God, I think it is his penis.

The word cock comes into my mind and I shiver, remembering my Daddy’s words.

“You do it like this.” Louis says, holding my hands, putting the magnet and paper clips in place.

The school day goes by and home time comes.

Leaving my last period, I quickly walk home after saying goodbye to Louis.

I get a text from Harry.

Marcy, I am going to come home after a bit, just hanging out with my mate Zayn :)

So the guy with Harry in Science, his name is Zayn.

Cool.

I hope my Daddy is at work.

Walking up three steps to my doorstep, I turn the key in the hole and open the door.

Stepping into my house, I go into the living room and see my Dad, looking at me, smirking.

Uh-oh...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

I am so mean to Marcy!

What do you think will happen to him in the next chapter?

How did you find the ZarryLove ;)

Louis is not nice to Marcel! :(

Please leave kudos and Comment guys!

Love you and thank you for the nice feedback, it is really appreciated! <3


	6. Chapter 6

*Marcel’s POV*

I hope my Daddy is at work.

Walking up three steps to my doorstep, I turn the key in the hole and step into my house.

Walking inside the living room, I see my Dad smirking.

Uh-oh.

“Hello Son,” I hear my Daddy say.

“H-Hi.” I whisper so quietly, I don’t even think he heard me.

“How was your first day at school?” He asks, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

“I-It was fine.” I say, quietly.

“That is what I like to hear, now go upstairs and change your school clothes.” My Daddy orders.

I slowly walk up the stairs and into my room.

I place my bag on the floor.

I wonder when Harry will be back.

I still find it shocking that he did not believe me what Daddy said to me in the morning.

Unbelievable.

After getting changed, I go downstairs and into the living room where I hear my Dad moaning.

“Oh God, oww.”

I furrow my brows.

“Daddy? What happened?” I ask, as I walk towards him and sit on the sofa he is lying on.

“I-I’m in pain.” He says and I get up.

“I will get you some tablets Daddy.” I say and get pulled down back onto the sofa.

“I-It really hurts Marcy.” My Daddy whispers, groaning.

“What hurts, Daddy?” I ask.

My eyes widen and my heart starts to beat fast as I hear my Daddy say “My cock.”

I gulp, not knowing what to do or say.

“Wh-what shall I do, Daddy?” I squeak, looking down, not daring to make eye contact with him.

“Help me, OW!...to get rid of it.”

“H-how!” I breathe out, biting my lip.

“S-suck it?” My heart pounds so hard in my chest that I think it might burst.

“D-daddy, I-I can’t.” I say, tears filling my eyes.

“Why baby?” He asks, furrowing his brows.

“I-I, this is wrong Daddy, please...it is wrong.” I say, not wanting to do the disgusting act.

“How is it wrong? I love you.” My Daddy whispers.

“I-I know you do...” I whisper back.

“Do you not love your Daddy too?”

“I do Daddy.” I say, looking down at my hands, fidgeting with them.

“Well then listen to me, suck my cock baby.” My Daddy says, and starts groaning again.

I grit my teeth, getting slightly annoyed. “I can’t Daddy.” I get up, out of his grasp and I am pulled down again, this time with much force and on the floor.

Seeing my Daddy sit on top of me, I shriek out “Daddy, please get off me!”

He cackles, making tears spill from both of my eyes.

I have never seen my Daddy so scary in my life.

“Daddy,” I whimper as I see him pull down his jeans and boxers in front of me.

“Daddy, please put it away, put it back in your boxers.” I yelp, not looking at his penis.

“You are not going to listen to Daddy, eh?” He glares at me. His disgusting fingers stroke my jaw line. “Oh baby, but you know that Daddy always gets what he wants, right?”

He crawls forward on my chest and sits on it.

I struggle to breathe.

“Da-Daddy! I-I can’t b-breathe proper-” My breathe hitches.

“Well then do as you are told and I will get off you quicker.” He smirks.

Tears are now rolling down my cheeks.

I feel my Daddy’s penis being shoved in my mouth and he pushes it in deeper, making me gag.

I try to breath and my Daddy pulls my hair, pulling his cock away from my mouth.

I gasp for air and try to move.

My Daddy shoves it back into my mouth.

“Suck it! Suck it, now!” My Daddy screams.

I gag on his cock.

“Are you deaf?” He smirks, while I sob. “I don’t think it will work this way, will it?”

He gets off my chest and I gasp for air.

“Daddy, wh-why are you d-doing this?” I choke out a sob.

“Shut the fuck up, dickhead.” I hear him swear.

I suddenly feel his hands messing with the zipper on my jeans.

He pulls down my zipper, pulling down my jeans.

“Daddy, STOP!” I squirm. “Please.”

I try to pull my jeans back up, but he is too strong.

Why is Harry taking so long?

He needs to come.

He needs to see the truth.

He needs to see my Daddy’s true colours.

“You want me to stop huh?” He spits. “Well I am not going to stop!”

Pulling down my boxers, He rips them off around my ankles along with my jeans.

He lifts my legs up and throws them on his shoulders.

I feel his penis pound into my no longer virgin hole.

The pain electrifies my whole body and my pupils grow wide.

“DADDY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” And I swear that is the first time I have cursed in my entire life.

“Oh my gosh. Oh yes. Fuck, so good! What the fuck do you think I am doing, eh? Ruining your tight, little hole of course.” He grunts.

 

“Daddy, please, it really hurts.” I cry out.

Tears stream down my face and does he care? Will he care?

Never in a million years.

I kick my legs, trying to move but his grip tightens around my ankles.

He pounds into me at an alarming rate, ripping through every muscle in my body.

Harry please, you need to come...

 

 

 

 

 

*Harry’s POV*

 

“Zayn, stop kicking the ball so high!” I laugh, looking at his body.

 

“Stop staring at me.” He calls.

 

I gasp. “I am not, Mr.Malik.” I say, running for the ball as Zayn runs towards me.

 

“OW!” Our legs tangle together, Zayn falls on the ground, me stumbling on top of him.

 

I look into his beautiful brown eyes and my breathing rate increases.

 

My gaze lowers to his pink, plump lips, causing me to lick my lips.

 

I let my hot breath linger on his lips.

 

I look into his eyes before looking back to his lips, as if asking for permission.

 

We both slowly lean in forward, and the next thing I feel Zayn’s soft lips dancing with mine.

Our lips fit together perfectly, like two jigsaw puzzle pieces.

I press my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance, but he keeps his lips pressed together. 

I smirk against his lips as my right hand finds its way down to his crotch.

My hand rubs over his crotch, making him gasp. 

Taking this as an advantage, I quickly slip my tongue into his mouth. 

He lets out a long throaty moan. 

I chuckle into the kiss before we pull away, gasping for air.

I see his brown eyes piercing into mine.

“Zayn?” I whisper.

“Yeah?” He responds.

“D-Did you feel something in that kiss?” I ask, biting my bottom lip, scared of what he would say.

“Of course I did babe, something like I have never felt before. I, I felt sparks. What about you, Harry?”

“Fireworks.” I smirk, before pressing my lips to his again.

Our tongues dance together for a bit longer before I pull away.

“D-Do you l-like me?” I ask, licking my lips.

Zayn nods. “I think I do, yeah.”

“I think I like you too.” I giggle at how funny that sounds. “Zayn, I need to go home now. Marcel might be waiting for me.”

“Shall I drop you off, Haz?” Zayn asks and I can’t help but smile.

“No babe, I will drive it there.” I peck his cheeks.

I give him a hug and kiss him goodbye before driving home.

Parking my car in front of my drive, I walk to my doorstep where I hear screams...

Sounds like Marcel!

I quickly turn the key in the key hole and jump into my house.

Running into the living room, I stop in my tracks, and my eyes go wide open.

What the fuck is going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Cliffhanger, muhahahahahahaha! :P

 

Oh Lord, I can’t believe I wrote this because of you dirty perverts, did you not feel sad for poor old Marcy? :( I did!

Oh God, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?

ZarryLove YAYY! What did you think of it?

Anyways, leave me your thoughts of the chapter guys.

And please leave kudos and comment like normal my horny monkeys :)) <3

Love you! XxxXxx


	7. Chapter 7

*Harry’s POV*

Parking my car in front of my drive, I walk to my doorstep where I hear screams...

 

Sounds like Marcel!

 

I quickly turn the key in the key hole and jump into my house.

 

Running into the living room, I stop in my tracks, and my eyes go wide open.

 

What the fuck is going on?

 

I feel the anger boil all through my veins.

 

Marcel, my Marcel is getting...

 

I run my fingers through my curls.

 

“Harry!” Marcel sighs and screams at the same time and it feels like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest.

 

“GET.THE.FUCK.OFF.HIM.NOW!” I yell with gritted teeth.

 

Marcel is released from my Dad’s grip and I tell him to go upstairs.

 

Seeing Marcel cry breaks my heart.

 

My Dad stands there speechless with a wide mouth.

 

I feel tears prickle my eyes.

 

Running into the kitchen, I call Zayn.

“Hey babe,” I hear Zayn say on the end of the line.

 

“Zayn.” I choke out a sob.

 

“Harry! What happened?” Zayn asks, sounding more than worried.

 

“M-my brother, M-Marcel j-just got raped...” my breath hitches, “...b-by my D-Dad. Zayn, please j-just come...I-I need y-you...”

 

Zayn gasps.

 

“I-I’m coming, Harry.” Zayn says angrily after I tell him my address.

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting and crying, I hear the doorbell and sigh.

 

Running through the kitchen and the living room, I open the front door to see a red-faced Zayn.

 

“Where is he?” Zayn asks, in between gritted teeth.

 

I lead him to the living room and Zayn attacks my Dad like a Lion.

 

Zayn screams out “HOW.FUCKING.DARE.YOU.DO.THIS.TO.YOUR.OWN.SON!?” In between punches on my Dad’s face.

 

“Harry, call the police now!” I nod and see Zayn’s fist colliding with my Dad’s now battered face repeatedly.

 

I call the police and they come in literally two minutes.

 

(A/N They really do come that fast!)

 

One police officer goes upstairs into Marcel’s room to ask him some questions while the other one talks to my Dad after I have explained what has happened.

 

“I am going to ask you once and once only. Did you or did you not rape your son Marcel Edward Styles?” The police officer asks.

“I-I...” I see my Dad’s filthy mouth move.

 

“YES OR NO?” Screams the police officer.

 

“Y-yes.” My Dad manages to stutter out.

 

I break down into tears although I already saw the truth.

 

Zayn lets go of my Dad and grabs my arms to stop me from falling to my knees.

 

As the second police officer comes back downstairs, the first one says “He is under arrest,” while the second officer nods and handcuffs my Dad.

 

The officers leave with my Dad. As I feel my knees about to give in, Zayn takes me to the sofa and sits down next to me.

 

 

 

 

He pulls me closer as I lean into his touch.

 

 

 

“All my f-fault...I-It’s all m-my fault.” I choke out.

 

 

 

I feel Zayn’s hand in my hair as he caresses my curls.

 

 

 

“Harry, Harry, stop blaming yourself, why are you saying it is your fault, it is not your fault, nothing is your fault.” Zayn soothes.

 

 

 

“IT IS MY FAULT!” I scream in Zayn’s chest.

 

My tears begin to wet Zayn’s shirt and I clutch it as if it is my dear life.

 

“Harry...” Zayn begins to speak.

 

“No!” I punch his chest. “I don’t want to hear it. It is my fault and I know it is. If I believed what Marcel told me this morning, none of this would have happened. But, NO! I did not believe Marcy and now look what has happened...”

 

I begin to cry again.

 

“And what did Marcel tell you this morning?” Zayn asks, whispering quietly.

 

“Th-that my Dad s-said I-I’ll show you...” I struggle to breathe, “what it f-feels like t-to have c-cock up your ass, j-just because M-Marcel is g-gay.”

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry...Listen to me, relax baby, breathe.” Zayn tells me, his voice cracking.

 

Looking up, I see Zayn’s teary eyes and I cup his face.

 

“Zayn, please don’t cry...” I sob. “I don’t want to s-see you cry. I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you this to make you-”

 

Zayn cuts me off. “Harry, I’m fine, shh.” He kisses my forehead.

 

“M-Marcel...I wanna see him.” I whisper in Zayn’s neck.

 

“Come on, drink some water first.” Zayn says and we walk into the kitchen.

 

Zayn pours me some water in a glass and gives it to me.

 

Drinking the water, I start to sob again.

 

Placing the glass on the kitchen counter, Zayn wipes my tears and whispers, “Harry, please? If you break down into tears, how will Marcel react? You need to stay strong and we will both support Marcel together, okay?”

 

I nod my head and feel Zayn plant a small kiss on my lips, causing me to smile.

 

We slowly walk up the stairs into Marcel’s room’s direction. Twisting the doorknob, I find the door to be locked.

 

Hearing sniffles coming from inside the room, I slowly whisper “Marcel? Baby, open up...it is me Harry.” In my softest tone ever.

 

“H-He might be w-with you.” Marcel whimpers, talking about our Dad.

 

“Marcy, I promise baby, he is, he is under arrest.” I manage to say, scared of what Marcel might say.

 

I look at Zayn and bite my lip.

 

Marcel opens the door and embraces me into a tight hug.

 

He sobs into my chest, being a little bit shorter than I am.

 

I press my lips together and feel tears well up in my eyes.

 

Zayn shakes his head ‘no’, obviously not wanting me to cry right now.

 

“Harry.” He whispers in between sobs.

 

“Marcy, shhh.” I whisper back, putting my hand into his gelled hair.

 

We slowly pull away from the hug and go into Marcel’s room.

 

The three of us sit on his bed.

 

“Marcel.” Zayn speaks up, “I know it will be hard, but you will have to forget what happened.”

 

Marcel nods, still weeping.

 

I pull him for another side hug.

 

“It’s okay, we are here with you, no more fears, no more crying.” I whisper in his hair, kissing it.

 

I give Zayn a sad smile and receive one from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marcel!My poor baby :(

Zayn&Harry are so protective *_* 

Sorry I couldn't get Louis in this chapter, because Marcy was the main focus...

Harry's POV in all this chapter...I bet you guys enjoyed it ;)

Anyways, you cute cupcakes, stay beautiful...

Cute as a button, every single one of you xD

Please leave kudos and comment as usual guys :*

See you in the next chapter, LOVE YOU!!! xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

s

m

u

t

 

a

h

e

a

d

 

s

m

u

t

 

a

h

e

a

d

 

 

 

*Zayn's POV*

After comforting Marcel, Harry and I walk into his bedroom and sit on the bed.

"Zayn." Harry says. "Please, stay for the night?"

"Okay Harry, let me ask my Mum." I smile and pull out my phone.

Dialling my Mum's number, I hear my sister Safaa pick up.

"Hello Zaynie!" She giggles.

"Hello, give Mamma the phone Safaa." I say.

"So where are you?" I hear my annoying little sister ask. "Are you with your girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend." I correct her.

"Oooooooooh, you are gay, aren't you?" I hear her giggle.

Rolling my eyes, I scream "GIVE MUM THE PHONE!"

"O-Okay..." She says.

I sigh, receiving a weird look from Harry, causing me to laugh.

"Hi Zen." My Mum says in her thick Bradford accent. "What is it, Zen?"

"Eh, Mum, can I stay over at Harry's for the night?" I ask, wondering if she would let me or not.

"For the night?" She asks. Okay, but I don't want any funny business going on."

I roll my eyes. "Mum! It is not like that!" I tut.

I hear my Mum let out a laugh.

"USE PROTECTION ZAYN." I hear my sister Doniya shout.

"TELL HER OFF MUM!" I scream down the phone.

"Okay, I will. Anyways be good and come in the morning to get ready for school." My mum speaks.

"Of course Mum, bye love you." I say, making a kissy noise.

"Love you too Zen." My Mum says and I cut the line.

I smile widely at Harry and he gives me a weird look.

"What?" I ask, furrowing my brows.

"You act like such a baby." Harry giggles.

"What? How?" I ask, getting confused.

"The way you argue with your sisters." Harry explains. "It is just too cute."

"Like you don't argue with Marcy?" I say, well, more like ask.

Harry shakes his head 'no'. "I don't."

I stick my tongue and out he copies my action.

I stick my tongue out again and he slams me to the bed, his body pressed against mine.

Harry's lips draw a smirk on his face and God, does he look hot?

His face comes closer to mine.

I let out a moan.

"Do that again, stick your tongue out, I dare you." He whispers seductively, his hot breath lingering on my lips.

Hiding a smirk, I let the tip of my tongue roll out of my mouth, and I feel Harry's lips pressed against mine, HARD.

He kisses me roughly, causing me to let out a long, throaty moan.

I feel a blush appear on my cheeks.

My tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, allowing Harry's tongue to access mine.

I taste a sweet sugariness from Harry's mouth, sending a rush of lust through my body.

In a matter of seconds, we both end up in our boxers.

Harry's fingers tweaked over my nipples, causing an eruption in my lower stomach.

That hand that caused the eruption smoothed up to my hair and pulled on the short strands to pull our mouths together as close as possible.

I tear my lips away from Harry's and mumble "My.Boxers.Ugh!" as I feel myself tightening in my boxers.

Breathing heavily, I smile when Harry gets the message.

Harry’s fingers slide down to my boxers and he pulls them off in one smooth sweep.

I let out a small sigh as the pressure was slightly reduced.

The same applied to Harry when he ridded himself of his black boxers to the curtain rail on the other side of the room; a shaky breath collapsing from his lips.

I flipped us over so that I was on top of Harry.

Our lips reattached and my hips went down harshly onto Harry's, our bare erections brushing and pressing together with sharp touches.

Harry's hips bucked from the bed to meet mine and his hands clasped around my back and waited on my ass.

Harry clamped his hands down tightly to keep out hips securely touching, a rush of arousal shooting through each and every one of my veins.

Harry flipped us over again and I groaned, wanting to do something, anything, to just touch him, feel him.

Harry makes his way down to my crotch.

Slowly, his lips pouted to kiss my tip, an immediate shudder shaking through my body at the contact.

His humid mouth wrapped around my tip in replacement of the light kiss. The heat sent surges of arousal throughout me and a growl ripped from my throat unwillingly.

Harry’s lips moved down my cock teasingly slow, edging their way further down each time he pulled his lips to my tip and then took in more of my now heated member.

My hands tightly grip Harry's bed sheets.

His tongue swirled around and coated my cock, thriving on the moans and groans that fell from my lips.

The cold hit my cock when Harry pulled off, prompting a whine from my mouth, but it soon transformed into another sound of pleasure when Harry’s tongue licked along the underside of it, tingling the senses which shot lust around my body.

"Oh God, Harry!" I moan. "D-do that, ugh! again..."

Harry obliges, eliciting more loud moans from my mouth.

I try to keep quite, not wanting Marcel to hear me, but fuck! This feels so good.

Bucking my hips, I see Harry gag, he pulls away from my cock, coughing loudly and gasping for air.

I bite my lip and groan, Harry's eyes begin to tear.

"Fuck, sorry, It just felt good." I buck my hips, gesturing for him to continue.

"S'okay." Harry pops my cock back into his mouth.

His mouth wraps around my cock, he sucks my cock hard, going down all the way, deep throating me.

"FUCK!" I scream out in pleasure, a shiver running down my spine.

Feeling Harry's nose on my patch of hair, I moan again loudly, gripping his curls and keeping his head down on my cock.

Hearing Harry's gagging noises are driving me crazy!

He sounds like a fucking porn star.

Err..n-not like I have watched porn...

N-No..I haven't!

"H-Harry! I-I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna cum!" I let out a shaky breath.

I release my grip from Harry's curls, and grip the bed sheets again.

Harry bobs his head up and down my cock and he moans around it, sending vibrations on my cock.

My toes curl up and the pleasure rips throughout my body, as I reach my orgasm.

Swallowing my cum, Harry grimaces at the taste, causing me to chuckle loudly.

Harry takes my cock out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

Panting heavily, I breathe out "That.Was.Fucking.Amazing."

Harry chuckles. "Good night baby."

"N-Night." I say, finally coming down from my high.

Harry lies by my side and cuddles with me, his legs tangled together with mine, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I nuzzle my face in his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I mumble.

I feel myself finally drifting off to sleep in Harry's arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

ZarrySmut!

All you dirty people wanted some so don't you even deny it! *glares at you* ;)

That was like the hottest blowjob scene I have wrote...and yeah, I just said my smut is hot because I know it is. Muhahahahaha :P

Well, there will be a new character in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this!

I worked my arse off for this chappie, although yes, I know it is not very long xD

Please leave kudos and comment guys...your feedback is always appreciated :)

And thank you for the reads guys, they truly mean a lot :D

Well, I guess I will see you pretty butterflies in the next chapter then! :))) Love you! xxXxxX


	9. Chapter 9

*Harry's POV*

*BRINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

Groaning, I feel heavy weight on me.

Rubbing my eyes, I open them to reveal my sexy boyfriend, no other than Mr. Malik sleeping, with his eyes softly closed.

He lets out quiet snores and gosh he looks beautiful.

Slowly, I move my arm, not wanting to wake the up sleeping beauty, and I pick up my phone from the side table.

I capture a cute picture of his pretty face.

Zayn moans and bucks his hips down onto my crotch.

He rubs his hips onto mine.

"Oh yeah! Harry, yeah, fuck, ruin my hole." Zayn moans, my pupils growing wide. "Fuck yeah, ugh! RIGHT THERE!"

I bite my lip and smirk.

Zayn

Is

Having

A

Wet

Dream

About

Me.

I groan when he rubs his crotch against mine.

I shake him from his dream, not wanting to get an early morning boner.

“Zayn, please get up.” I say, rather loudly in his ear.

He groans and wakes up.

“Having a wet dream, eh?” I ask, winking.

“Gosh your morning voice is so sexy.” Zayn says, trying to change the subject.

“Answer me..were you having a wet dream?” I smirk

“N-No...Wh-what are you on about?” Zayn asks, playing dumb.

“What is this?” I ask, stroking my index finger over his bare cock.

He lets out a slight moan.

“M-My cock.” Zayn says and I roll my eyes.

“You have a boner, love.” I whisper and Zayn lets out a high-pitched whimper.

I smirk and Zayn blushes deeply.

“I don’t know how it happened.” Zayn says and I raise an eyebrow.

“Really?” I ask, “Because I quite clearly remember you moaning out my name.”

Zayn’s eyes go wide and I bite back a laugh.

Zayn groans.

“Okay, I was having a wet dream about my sexy boyfriend. Happy?” Zayn says and rolls his eyes.

I nod my head ‘yes’.

I show Zayn the picture I took of him while he was sleeping.

He blushes a crimson red.

“He is so pretty.” I say, pointing at the picture. “Isn’t he?”

Zayn shakes his head ‘no’. “I am not pretty.”

I hide back a smirk. “I wasn’t talking about you, I was talking about him.” I gesture towards the picture displayed on my phone.

Looking over to Zayn, I see him pout.

Kissing his pout, I lay on top of him.

Zayn grunts. “You are heavy Harreh.”

I press my self onto him more.

Zayn pouts again and I chuckle, propping myself onto my elbows.

Zayn sighs happily.

“Am I really that heavy?” I ask, raising an eyebrow, looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.

Zayn nods ‘yes’.

I chuckle again and lick my lips.

“You are so pretty baby.” I say.

“Who? Him?” Zayn points at my phone.

“No. Him.” I say, pointing at Zayn’s face.

“I am not pretty.” Zayn pouts, causing me to kiss his pout again.

“Yes you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“I am not pretty Harry.” Zayn whines.

“I said you are which means you are.” I say.

“But girls are pretty and I am not a girl.” Zayn whispers.

“Yes you are.” I smirk. “You are a girl.”

I touch Zayn’s lips.

“Look at these peachy lips. So feminine.” I plant a kiss on his lips.

I hold his hands in my own.

“Look at these hands.” I say, caressing his fingers.

“So girly.” I kiss his hands.

I touch his crotch.

“This isn’t so feminine though.” I smirk and wink at Zayn.

Zayn whines “Harry.”

I lean my face closer to Zayn’s.

I breathe on Zayn’s lips hard.

“Harry.” Zayn moans.

“What do you want?” I ask, talking against Zayn’s lips.

“Kiss me.” Zayn whispers.

“You kiss me.” I smirk.

Zayn groans and grabs my face, smashing his lips onto mine.

I chuckle against his lips and move my lips against his.

Pressing my tongue to his bottom lip, I ask for entrance.

Zayn keeps his lips pressed together, not giving me entrance.

Oh, he is going to play like this now?

Grinding my crotch onto his hard, Zayn gasps.

I quickly take this as an advantage, slipping my tongue inside Zayn’s mouth.

My tongue roams around his mouth, licking every corner of his flesh.

Zayn lets out a moan from the back of his throat.

Savouring the taste of his mouth, I moan in response.

Zayn grips my head and pulls on my curls hard.

Adding more passion into the kiss, Zayn’s tongue dances with mine, and I swear, it is the best feeling ever.

I moan loud in his mouth and soon we both pull away, gasping for air.

Looking into Zayn’s eyes, I realise that I am looking into nothing but a deep brown ocean of lust.

“Harry.” Zayn moans.

“What do you want Zayn? Tell me...what is it?” I talk against his lips, a smirk playing on my lips, knowing what he wants.

“S-suck me off?” Zayn says and I gasp.

I get off of him and sit on the bed, my legs crossed and my arms crossed over my chest.

Zayn sits up, furrowing his brows, making a really confused face.

“Wh-what happened, Haz?” Zayn asks.

“I sucked you off last night!” I groan, whispering, not really wanting Marcel to hear me.

“P-please Haz. I-I have a boner.” Zayn whimpers.

“I can see that!” I bite back a laugh.

“Please Harry?” Zayn asks, his voice small.

“Come on then!” I whisper shout.

We both walk into the bathroom.

I have Zayn pressed against the wall and I snog him ferociously.

Moaning into his mouth, I let my fingers hover over his now raging boner.

Zayn whimpers in my mouth and I pull away, looking into his eyes which are still yet full of lust.

I smirk and whisper “Sort your problem out love; I don’t want Marcel to get freaked out.” I leave the bathroom with a wink and hear Zayn groan.

I slowly knock on Marcel’s bedroom door and enter it.

I see Marcel newly waking up, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a little baby.

“Morning Marcy.” I smile, walking over to him and sitting on his bed.

“Morning Haz.” Marcel mumbles in his morning voice.

Marcel smiles at me and I ask “How did you sleep?”

“Fine, I guess.” Marcel sighs and sits up on the bed.

I slowly caress his hair.

“Marcy?” I ask.

“Hmm?”

“D-Do you want to go to school today? It’s your choice, I will stay at home with you if you don’t wanna go.” I smile at him.

Marcel shakes his head ‘no’.

“Thanks Harry but honestly, I feel a bit better now with the comforting of you and Zayn. I will go to school.”

“Okay then, as you wish, but come on and get ready for school then. I will make pancakes.” I smirk knowing pancakes are Marcel’s favourite.

“Pancakes?!” Marcel squeals and I let out a giggle and nod.

“Eh...Zayn’s in the bathroom and I er, will be downstairs.” I say, not wanting Marcel to hear Zayn moaning from the bathroom.

“Okay, I will wait for him to get out after I am ready.” Marcel says. “Harry? Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah...sure.” I say, furrowing my brows.

“Do you like Zayn? I think you do.” Marcel lets out a slight giggle.

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I nod.

“H-He is my boyfriend.” I bite my lip.

“You two are really cute together.” He compliments.

I really do have the sweetest brother.

“Thanks I guess. Okay get ready now Marcy, don’t wanna be late for school do we?” I say and Marcel smiles.

I leave his bedroom and go downstairs into the kitchen.

Taking out the pan from the kitchen cupboard, I look for the pancake mix.

It is nowhere to be seen.

I walk to the bottom of the stairs and shout "Marcy! WHERE IS THE PANCAKE MIX?"

"THIRD CUPBOARD!" He shouts back, after five seconds. 

"THANKS!" I scream.

I start to make the pancakes and I see Marcel entering the kitchen.

"Harry?" Marcel asks, a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Er..erm...wh-what is Zayn doing in the bathroom?" Marcel whispers.

DANG!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gahhh! What do you think Harry will tell Marcel?

Guys I am sorry for the late update, I am really busy these days :(

Well it wasn't exactly late, just four days :P

Anyways, please leave kudos an comment lovelies.

Love you!XxXxX


	10. Chapter 10

I start to make the pancakes and I see Marcel entering the kitchen.

 

"Harry?" Marcel asks, a weird expression on his face.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Err...erm...wh-what is Zayn doing in the bathroom?" Marcel whispers.

 

I look at Marcel with wide eyes.

 

“He seems to be making really weird noises.” I hear Marcel say.

 

Uh-oh!

 

Why the fuck does Zayn have to be so loud every time?

 

“Eh...well...h-he hurt himself while going t-to the bathroom, h-he s-slipped.” I shudder.

 

“Oh.” Marcel smiles. “Harry? Why are you stuttering so much?”

 

“I-It’s c-cold in here.” I say and Marcel chuckles.

 

“Harry?” Marcel says. “Do you think Zayn will be fine in there? Shall I go and check up on him?”

 

Marcel walks towards the stairs and I panic.

 

“N-No!” I shout. “H-He will be fine.”

 

Marcel walks back to the kitchen and I sigh in relief.

 

“He is fine.” I say and continue with the pancakes.

 

Marcel sits around the kitchen table.

 

I feel a body press against my back.

 

Zayn.

 

“It smells lovely in here.” Zayn whispers. “Just like you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about you, I was talking about myself.” He whispers.

 

A groan slips out of my mouth but it turns into a moan when Zayn’s hands snake around my lower region and rub my crotch.

 

“Z-Zayn.” I moan.

 

“Hmm?” He whispers, nipping gently at my earlobe.

 

“S-st- ugh...stop.” I let out a shaky breath.

 

“Whyyyyyyy?” He says, slurring.

 

His hands start to rub my crotch faster. Fuck, this feels so good but he seriously needs to stop.

 

“B-because M-Marcel is h-here.” I moan out quietly, and feel two hands on my waist, spinning me around.

 

Staring into my gorgeous boyfriend’s brown eyes, I see him smirk.

 

He slams his lips onto mine and I groan in his mouth before pulling away.

 

I turn my back towards him and continue making the pancakes.

 

Hearing my boyfriend moan, I feel his presence beside me.

 

“Sorry.” I mutter. “I don’t want him to see us all flirty, not just yet. You know what has recently happened to him.”

 

Zayn mumbles a small ‘hmm’ in agreement.

 

I look down, remembering why I had my previous breakdown.

 

“HARRY! YOUR HAND!” Zayn says and moves my hand away from the hot pan.

 

He quickly moves the pancake onto a plate and turns off the heat from the hob.

 

“You don’t pay any attention do you?!” He growls at me.

 

I have such a caring boyfriend.

 

He drags me to the sink and opens the cold tap water.

 

Putting my hand into the water, I hiss at the coldness on my red skin.

 

Looking at Zayn, I see eyes glistening in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Zayn, I-I’m sorry, please don’t cry.” I whisper, frowning.

 

“I-I’m n-not.” He says and caresses my hand under the water.

 

After ten minutes, what felt like ages, Zayn dries my hand with his shirt and turns the water off.

 

He plants a small kiss on my hand, causing a smile to play on my lips.

 

“I love you.” I whisper and he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

 

After I respond to the kiss, we both pull away gasping for air.

 

“I love you too.” He talks against my lips, causing a little moan to slip out of my mouth.

 

Zayn smirks, making a blush appear on my cheeks.

 

“The pancakes are getting cold babe.” I whisper, changing the subject.

 

Zayn chuckles. “Yeah they are.”

 

We get the pancakes and lay the table.

 

“Finally.” Marcel rolls his eyes.

 

“Sorry.” I blush and bite my lower lip.

 

Zayn sits next to me and we all start to eat our pancakes.

 

The room is silent except for forks clinking with plates.

 

“Your twin is really charming, Marcel.” Zayn speaks up and I blush for the twentieth time today.

 

Zayn kisses my cheek and gets up.

 

I furrow my brows.

 

“I need to change my clothes at home.” Zayn says. “And get my bag.”

 

“But...” I pout. “I’m gonna miss you, Zee.”

 

“He will not be long Harry.” Marcel says. “Five to ten minutes as he lives close to us.”

 

“Oh.” I step out of my trance. “Okay.”

 

Zayn chuckles. “Laters.”

 

“See you.” Marcel says.

 

“I love you.” I call.

 

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Zayn says and I hear the door shut.

 

I sigh.

 

“It is so cute.” Marcel says and I furrow my brows. “You two are so in love. I wish I had someone who would love me as much as Zayn loves you.”

 

I smile sadly at Marcel.

 

Putting my hand on his, I say “And he will come soon.”

 

Marcel smiles at me.

 

“Marcy?” I ask, biting my bottom lip.

 

“Hmm?” He waits for me to continue.

 

“D-do you...A-are you...” I sigh, not knowing how to word what I want to say to him. “Are you sure you are enjoying school. Like, I mean, you don’t get b-bullied, d-do you?”

 

Marcel smiles at me widely. “I am fine Harry, honestly, I don’t get bullied. Not anymore.”

 

Thank God he doesn’t get bullied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Marcel’s POV*

 

 

 

“I am fine Harry, honestly, I don’t get bullied. Not anymore.” I lie.

 

I mean, I still get bullied, by my crush Louis Tomlinson, Liam and er..his boyfriend Niall or Neil, whatever his name is.

 

I continue to eat my pancake.

 

“Are you sure Marcy?” Harry asks me.

 

“Yes Harry, I am sure.” I smile at him.

 

Harry nods his head and smiles back at me.

 

After we eat our breakfast, I go upstairs to use the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

Stepping into my history class, I see Louis sitting on my seat.

 

I walk over to my desk and look at Louis.

 

“Erm, Louis, you are in my seat.” I say, hoping that he would somehow get off it.

 

“So?” He says.

 

I furrow my brows.

 

“There is a seat next to me.” Louis whispers.

 

I sit down on the seat next to him and I see a familiar face enter the classroom.

 

My eyes widen and I have a massive smile on my face.

 

“Aha! You must me the new kid. What is your name sorry?” The teacher asks.

 

“My name is...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muhahahahahahahhah!

Cliffhanger :P

who do you think the new character is?

Ahhh the Zarry fluff is killing me. So cute.

Anyways, keep smiling because you are beautiful.

"Cute as a button, every single one of you." -Marcel

Love you! XxXxX


	11. Chapter 11

Marcel’s POV

 

“My name is Josh.” Josh says to the teacher. “Josh Devine.”

 

I let out a tiny squeal and see Louis giving me a weird look.

 

Ignoring Louis’ look, I am sure I squeal again as the people in my class give me really awkward looks.

 

I am so happy!

 

Josh has been my best friend in primary school and now we meet again after five years.

 

He has gone so much cuter, okay I admit I used to like him back then, he never returned the love though.

 

Such is life.

 

You don’t always get what you want.

 

Like I am not getting the love of my life, Louis.

 

The teacher interrupts my thoughts.

 

“Josh, you can sit by erm, Marcel and Louis.” The teacher says.

 

Marcel and Louis.

 

Louis and Marcel.

 

I giggle aloud at how cute our names sound together.

 

“What is wrong with you today, Marcel?” Louis chuckles.

 

“Nothing...nothing!” I giggle again, feeling all giddy inside.

 

Seeing Josh’s nervous smile grow, I smirk.

 

He gets wide eyes and gasps.

 

I pull out a chair for Josh and put it opposite me.

 

“Guys,” the teacher says. “I have a sore throat and I really don’t feel well. So just, talk quietly. However, if the head teacher comes, pretend to discuss things about the work. Thank you.”

 

I hear little yeses come from my class students.

 

Josh sits on the chair and smiles widely.

 

“So Josh, how ya been?” I ask, getting more confident by the second.

 

“Fine.” He smiles. “A lot of changes here and there but it is all good that you are back in my life.”

 

Josh giggles.

 

I laugh a little and Louis groans quietly.

 

Eh...getting jealous much?

 

I smirk and continue making him jealous.

 

Well...I need to, to make him gain feelings for me.

 

I secretly rub my cheeks to pretend that I am blushing.

 

“I missed you so much, Joshy.” I smirk and Louis shifts in his chair.

 

Louis’ POV

 

“I missed you so much, Joshy.” Marcel says and I shift in my chair.

 

What the fuck is up with Marcel!?

 

Why is he being so lovey dovey with this new Joshy boy?

 

Why do I care?

 

Why should I care?

 

Do I care?

 

Okay, I do!

 

No, I don’t!

 

I don’t know, okay?

 

I am confused, just leave me alone.

 

“I missed you too, Marcy.” Josh says, smirking.

 

Oh, so he has a nickname for Marcel too now.

 

I look over at Marcel to see a blush on his face.

 

My breathing gets heavier and I clench my fists.

 

Why?

 

Why am I getting jealous?

 

I don’t like him do I?

 

Or, do I?

 

Okay, mixed emotions.

 

“Hi erm...” I hear Josh say and he looks at me.

 

“Louis, it is Louis.” Marcel confirms.

 

“Hi Louis.” Josh smiles. 

“Hello Josh.” I mumble, not looking back onto his eyes again.

 

“I still have your number.” Marcel winks at Josh and Josh laughs.

 

I am seriously going to end up slapping someone today.

 

 

My phone vibrates and I get it out of my pocket.

 

I see a text from Liam.

 

From Liam:

 

Why is little Louis grunting so much? Are we getting feelings for Marrrcceeelll? ;) xx

 

I grunt.

 

To Liam:

 

No! What the fuck? I am not. :/ xx

 

 

From Liam:

 

Keep telling yourself that. :P xx

 

 

To Liam:

 

I will. -.- xx

 

 

 

 

 

From Liam:

 

C’mon, we are your best friends, tell us, don’t hide anything away from Niam. :))) xx

 

 

 

 

 

To Liam:

 

I don’t know okay? :( xx

 

 

 

 

 

From Liam:

 

OMG YES! That means a yes!!! Whohoo! :D xx

 

 

 

 

 

I roll my eyes.

 

To Liam:

 

I don’t know, but I promise, as soon as I FEEL something for Marcel, you will be the first person to know, okay? :$ xx

 

 

 

 

 

From Liam:

 

Whoo! Okay, I love you! xx

 

 

 

 

 

To Liam:

 

Yeah, I think I love you too. :P xx

 

 

 

 

 

From Liam: 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh shut up! I know you do...xx

 

 

 

 

 

To Liam:

 

I guess I have to :P I love you more than Niall ;) xx

 

 

 

 

 

From Liam:

 

Shut the fuck up, Lou! That is just not possible. D: xx

 

 

 

 

 

I laugh at the previous message, look back at Liam and wink.

 

He shakes his head in disbelief.

 

 

Harry’s POV

 

I yawn loudly in my maths class.

 

“Excuse me Harry, do you have a problem?” Ms Swift, also know as the slut, asked. (A/N Yeah, I said it bitch :P)

 

“No.” I say, matter-of-factly.

 

I roll my eyes.

 

“Harry, that is very rude, you do not roll your eyes at your teacher.” She says and I huff.

 

“Harry, you do not-” She gets cut off by Zayn, who looks terribly annoyed.

 

“Harry Harry Harry! What the fuck is your problem?” Zayn shouts, breathing heavily.

 

I look up at Zayn with wide eyes.

 

Ms Swift smirks and looks at Zayn.

 

“In at break, the two of you.” She says and continues with the lesson.

 

I sigh under my breath and lean my head on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

Feeling Zayn’s arm around my waist, I smile, breathing in his minty smell.

 

“I love you.” I whisper.

 

“I love you too.” Zayn whispers.

 

I smile.

 

“H-harry?” Zayn asks, a slight hesitation in his voice.

 

“Hmm?” I whisper. “What is it, baby?”

 

“Well, apparently, last year there were rumours about Ms Swift having a thing for me.” He whispers and I choke on my saliva.

 

I raise my eyebrow and he nods his head.

 

“But don’t worry baby, I don’t. She is a slut.” He whispers quietly.

 

I nod my head and smirk.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it! She is wearing a fucking mini skirt.” I say, loud enough for Ms Swift to hear.

 

Zayn laughs and Ms Swift glares at me.

 

“Is there a problem, Ms Swift?” I ask, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her at the same time.

 

“There will be at break time.” She winks and I roll my eyes.

 

Hah!

 

The bell rings, Zayn, and I stay in our seats, with folded arms across our chests.

 

Everyone else leaves the classroom and I quickly plan something, whispering into Zayn’s ear.

 

Zayn smirks and nods.

 

“Well...” Ms Swift looks at Zayn. “What exactly are you smirking at Zayn?”

 

I start to do my plan.

 

My hands travel down to Zayn’s crotch as I start to palm him through his trousers.

 

Looking at Zayn’s face, I see him tense up under my touch and I smirk.

 

Well, seems like this break is going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Oooooooooooooooh. 

 

What will Ms Swift do?

 

Get them in trouble for inappropriate behaviour in the class ;)

 

Comment your thoughts below...

 

Keep commenting and leaving kudos guys...

LOVE YOU!

 

S

M

I

L

E

 

Y

O

U

 

A

R

E

 

B

E

A

U

T

I

F

U

L

 

:))))))))))


	12. Chapter 12

Harry’s POV

 

I start to do my plan.

 

My hands travel down to Zayn’s crotch as I start to palm him through his trousers.

 

Looking at Zayn’s face, I see him tense up under my touch and I smirk.

 

Well, seems like this break is going to be fun.

 

“Wh-what is your p-problem?” Zayn moans, asking Ms Swift.

 

I start to palm him faster over his trousers.

 

“I have a problem why you are smirking.” She says, biting her lip and looking at him in such perversion.

 

Bitch.

 

Looking at my boyfriend like that!

 

“Well then, fuck, ugh, sort it o-out.” Zayn answers back, and his mouth forms an ‘o’ shape.

 

I feel Zayn harden under my touch and I smirk, getting faster every second.

 

“Ugh God.” Zayn moans and I can’t help but laugh at Ms Swift’s face.

 

“I will sort it out, actually.” She says, making a weird face whenever Zayn moans, not really knowing what is exactly going on under the table.

 

“W-what you g-gonna do?” Zayn gasps, bucking his hips rapidly and slightly spreading out his legs.

 

“Well, I will not let you two sit together anymore in any of my classes.” She cackles. “Simples at that.”

 

Zayn looks at me with side eyes.

 

I smirk at him, knowing what exactly to say.

 

I get up and sit in Zayn’s lap, grinding my bum on his crotch, while shuffling about.

 

A loud ‘oh’ escapes Zayn’s lips.

 

“Really? But he is my boyfriend.” I say, keeping a straight face, not wanting to wait any longer to see her jealous reaction.

 

“Wh-n-no he isn’t.” Ms Swift stutters.

 

“Oh yes he is. What? Jealous you don’t get to snog him? Jealous you don’t get to wrap your lips around his massive, ten-inch c*ck? Jealous you don’t get to dry hump him? Jealous you don’t get to fuck him? Jealous you don’t get to have him?” I smirk and laugh loudly, watching her facial expressions change. “Because guess what? I get to do all of those.”

 

She frowns.

 

“Zayn Malik, sorry, Zayn Jawaad Malik is mine and mine only.” I smirk, rubbing my bum on his crotch, faster and faster every time.

 

“Harry, you are disgusting language with a member of staff! Do you really want to go to the head?” She asks, her face red, now matching the colour of her lipstick.

 

“Fuck yeah, Harry.” Zayn moans. “I-I’m close. S-stop.”

 

“Cum.” I whisper to Zayn and turn back to Ms Swift.

 

“No I don’t want to go to the head actually!” I say.

 

“Just as I thou-” I cut her off.

 

“But I suggest you keep you pretty little mouth shut before I tell the head about your perverted thoughts about one of your students.” And I have the biggest smirk on my face.

 

Zayn puts his arms around my waist, pulling me close, signalling for me to move.

 

I begin to grind on his crotch again.

 

Ms Swift starts to stutter. “I-I, uh, I didn’t have a-any perverted th-thoughts about Z-”

 

“Stop there.” I cut her off again. “I don’t want my boyfriend’s name to slip out of your filthy mouth.”

“F-fuck, Haz, Harry, oh shit, fuck, HARREH!” Zayn moans loudly as he rides through his orgasm.

I get off of Zayn and see him panting hard.

I walk towards Ms Swift and put my hands on my hips.

“See...” I say, smirking. “He moaned out my name, not yours. He loves me not you.”

“Just please go away, Harry. The two of you.” She says, looking down at her feet.

“Oh no, not to disobey the teacher. You said the whole break.” I check my phone. “Still another five minutes my boyfriend and I will make good use of.”

She sits back down at her desk at her desk and stares blankly at the laptop.

I walk over to Zayn and sit on top of him, straddling.

“How is my boyfriend?” I say aloud.

“Harry.” Zayn laughs. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

I shrug my shoulders. “Couldn’t let a slut get in the way of our beautiful relationship, could I now?”

“But.” Zayn whispers. “We could have a threesome with her. I mean, she has some nice ass boobs.”

I see a smirk playing on Zayn’s lips.

I raise my eyebrow and give him a ‘seriously?’ look.

“Really Zayn, really?” I ask, pouting.

My pout turns into a wide smile when Zayn kisses it.

“Just joking babes, her chest is flat as fuck.” Zayn says and I burst out laughing.

After calming down from my fit of giggles, I see Zayn staring into my eyes.

I stare back into a brown pool of lust.

“Gosh, when will I get to fuck that pretty little hole of yours?” Zayn whispers seductively, squeezing my bum and I wrap my arms around his neck.

Moaning unknowingly, I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

“Getting the thoughts about it already?” Zayn asks, teasing me.

I hit his chest playfully, whispering a small ‘shut up’ to Zayn, who chuckles then coos.

“You look adorable when you blush.” Zayn whispers, biting my earlobe softly.

I quickly cup his face and slam my lips onto his.

Zayn smirks against my lips and swipes his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Keeping my lips tightly shut, I decide to tease the raven-haired lad for some time.

Zayn groans and slaps my arse hard.

Moaning and gasping at the sensation, Zayn takes this as an advantage and quickly slips his luscious tongue inside my mouth.

Moaning at the pleasure, my hands find their way in Zayn’s hair.

Tugging on Zayn’s hair hard, he lets out a guttural moan escape his sinful lips.

I let my body get more closer to Zayn, if that is even possible right now.

Zayn’s tongue slowly dances with mine, flicking it with his own every now and then.

I inhale inside his mouth, deepening the kiss.

My bum cheeks are squeezed under Zayn’s ands and my tongue now freely roams around Zayn’s mouth, savouring the slight taste of cigarettes and mint.

Not that I mind too much of the taste of tobacco in his mouth, although Zayn knows best not to smoke around his boyfriend.

The bell rings and I groan in Zayn’s mouth, before me both pull away from the kiss, gasping for oxygen.

“At least go now.” Ms Swift speaks up after our long, heated, snog session.

I roll my eyes, stand up and take Zayn’s hand, getting out of the classroom before slamming the door shut.

 

 

 

 

After school, Zayn and I both go in my house.

I quickly change my clothes and get out of my room, not wanting Zayn to wait too long downstairs.

I see Marcel walking towards his room.

“Hey Marcy, How was school?” I ask.

“Great! My primary friend Josh is back, I met him after five years.” Marcel says, putting emphasis on the number ‘five’.

“Josh Devine?” I ask, smiling widely, watching Marcy’s smile widen.

“YES!” Marcel shouts and I embrace him into a hug.

“I am so happy for you.” I whisper in his ear and he says a small ‘thank you’.

We pull away from the hug and I go downstairs, after telling Marcel that Zayn is waiting for me.

I see Zayn’s shirt on the floor and I stare at his bare chest, biting my lip.

The doorbell rings and I groan.

Louis’ POV 

 

 

I knock on Marcel’s house door, waiting for someone to open it.

The door opens, revealing his twin brother Harry Styles.

“Hello.” I mutter.

“Hi.” Harry replies.

“Erm, I am looking for Marcel...Marcel Styles?” I say, smiling a bit.

“Who are you?” Harry asks, concerned.

Why?

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson...his friend at school.” I say.

“Oh right, sorry. He is upstairs, two doors to the left.” He smiles and moves out the way.

I step into his house and look around, seeing a familiar face from school.

Hmm...probably Harry’s boyfriend...since he is like, shirtless and I guess it is his shirt which is on the floor.

I smile at him and he smiles back.

Walking up the stairs, I go two doors to the left; spot a slightly open door and smirk.

I see Marcel taking off his shirt and I quickly enter the room, lock the door and I slam Marcel to the wall, staring into those familiar green orbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

What do you think is going to happen guys?

 

 

What do you think Louis will do?

 

 

Ahhh, I am excited for the next chapter, God knows how you guys will be feeling ;)

 

 

Please leave kudos and comment?

 

 

XxXxXx


	13. Chapter 13

Your fav geeks POV all the way ;)

Marcel’s POV

 

 

I feel my back being pressed against my bedroom wall.

I see an angry looking Louis staring right at me.

I look into his bluey gray eyes.

His cloth-covered chest is pressed against my bare one.

I hear Louis’ breathing get heavier by the second.

Furrowing my brows, I give him a look, waiting for him to talk.

“Care to explain what all that was about?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

He grabs my wrists and pins them to the wall.

Trying to free from his grip, I grunt, failing.

I look at our hands then back into Louis’ eyes.

Hiding a smirk, I pretend to not know that he is on about the way I was acting with Josh.

“Care to explain what you are talking about?” I ask, desperately waiting for his reply.

“You know pretty well what I was on about. Geeks know everything right? They are very clever.” Louis points out.

“They are clever, you are right. However, did you know that they can’t read minds? Now tell me what you were talking about.” I say, smirking.

“Alright Mr SmartyPants.” Louis rolls his eyes. “I was on about the way you were acting around Josh.”

“Well I was acting like a friend towards him.” I say, pretending to be slight confused.

“No you were not.”

“I was.”

“You were not.”

“Well Louis, tell me how I was acting then!” I say, getting slightly annoyed at our bickering.

“You were acting like you have a thing for him.” Louis says, and I swear I see a frown on his lips.

I let out a laugh. “I so wasn’t.”

“You so were.” Louis replies.

“I wasn’t.” I roll my eyes then smirk. “But Louis, even if I was acting like I have a thing for him, why would you care?”

Louis tenses up. “I-I, uh...I d-don’t care?” Louis says, but it comes out as a question.

“You do.” I say, smirking.

“I don’t, Marcel.” He says, not making eye contact with me anymore.

“Then why were you asking me? Why would I hear so much concern in your voice, huh?” I ask, wanting him to reply, aware to the answer that I want to hear.

“I don’t know.” He whispers, the sound almost disappearing.

“You do know, you know very well.” I smirk. “Anyways, let’s drop the topic shall we? You can answer my question some other day.”

Louis finally looks up at me and I wink, a boost of confidence suddenly surging through my body.

Louis lets go of my wrists and slightly moves his body away from mine.

I sigh happily, able to breathe properly.

Louis licks his lips, staring at the swallows on my chest.

“Like what you see?” I question him, smirking.

If Louis was not blushing before, he definitely is now.

I let out a slight chuckle and hear my tummy rumble.

“I’m hungry.” I say, changing the subject.

“I can tell.” Louis laughs.

“Shall we go down and eat?” I ask, looking at the love of my life that FINALLY looks up at me.

“Yeah, yes please.” Louis says, smiling.

I flex my muscles and I swear I just heard Louis make a weird noise. Oh right, yeah, he moaned.

That is it!

He moaned.

Louis just moaned.

Over me.

I shake the thoughts out my head and pop on a nice, clean shirt that says ‘Crazy Dude!’ on it.

I grab my phone and put in my pocket.

“C’mon.” I mumble as Louis and I both step out of my bedroom.

Walking down the stairs, we both enter the living room where I see Zayn lying on the couch, his legs sprawled out on Harry’s lap.

Harry, not yet noticing our presence, bends forward, leaning in to kiss Zayn, when suddenly

“HI ZAYN!” I shout at the top of my lungs, making Louis jump and the two boyfriends on the couch lean backwards.

“Ow!” Louis rubs his ear and I roll my eyes.

What?

...I wasn’t that loud!

“Well hello there Marcel. Nice of you two to join us.” Zayn says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “How was school?”

“Fine. Excellent.” I say, beaming a smile at Zayn. “How was double maths?”

“Fantabulous!” Zayn exaggerates.

I smile at Zayn.

“Wasn’t it, Haz?” Zayn asks, smirking.

“Hehe yeah, t’was.” Harry chuckles.

“Anyways Zayn, shall I make you some tea?” I ask politely.

“No thank you. I already had something, didn’t I Harreh?” Zayn smirks, looking at Harry and winking at him.

“Ehh...Harry blushes ferociously. “Y-yeah, h-he did.”

Louis grimaces.

“Eh okay, we’re going into the kitchen.” I say and drag Louis to the kitchen.

I trip on my shoelaces.

Groaning, I feel my forehead band on the floor.

“Ow...” I whine, closing my eyes and holding my head.

Louis gasps and helps me up.

He sits me on the kitchen counter.

He looks at my trainers then back at me, glaring at me.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Louis ties my laces.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU DO YOUR LACES?!” Louis shouts and I whimper.

“I-I’m sorry...” I whisper.

“YOU WILL BE WHEN YOU HAVE A BANGING HEAD ACHE LATER ON!” He shouts again.

“Louis? Please stop shouting at me.” I say, getting teary eyes at the pain in my head.

Louis sighs, looking at me sadly and I pout.

Louis goes to the freezer and gets out an ice cube, wraps it in paper towel and holds it in his hand.

I look at Louis and he holds the ice cube against my forehead.

“It is cold, Louis.” I hiss.

“It will be bab-Marcel.” He says and looks down.

What...he was gonna call me babe!

Louis was gonna call me babe!

The love of my life was gonna call me babe.

Yes, if you are wondering, I am fangirling right now.

He so has a thing for me!

Even Josh noticed!

Why doesn’t he just tell me?

Well he had better say it quickly enough before I make him spill it out.

After the ice cube melted, Louis bins the paper towel and comes back to me.

I look at him, waiting for him to talk.

“Louis.” I say, holding my head.

“Hmm?”

“I-It hurts a bit.” I say, frowning.

“It will hurt for some time, Marcy.” Louis says and holds his hand out.

I hesitantly hold his hand and grab it tightly.

Getting off the kitchen counter, we slowly let go of each other’s hands.

I whimper at the loss of contact.

Louis looks at me and I bite my lip.

We walk passed the living room where I see Zayn and Harry full on snogging.

I roll my eyes, Louis and I both go into my bedroom upstairs.

“Get under the covers Marcel, you need to rest.” Louis says, smiling at me, but demanding at the same time.

I oblige to Louis and do as I am told.

The bed dips as Louis sits on the edge of it.

“Louis.” I whimper. “I’m hungry.”

“Oh right, sorry. Shall we order a pizza?” Louis asks me, smirking.

“Pizza!” I shout. “YAYY!”

“Shh!” Louis hisses. “Your headache will get worse if you talk on the top of your lungs."

“Sorry Louis.” I whisper, blushing.

“It is okay.” He smiles widely. “So, what topping you want on the pizza?”

“Cheese and Tomato.” I reply.

“Mmm.” Louis licks his lips. “My favourite.”

“Oh my...” I gasp. “Mine too!”

We both giggle.

“I’m just gonna go outside the room and order the food, wont be long.” Louis says, getting up when I quickly grab his wrist and pull him back down again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vat Vill Happen?

Lool I am just on hype..again!

So Marcel and Josh will plan something on the next chapter!

I love every single one of you! 

I guess I will see you all on the next chapter, stay happy my sexy bears <3333 xxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Marcel’s POV

“I’m just gonna go outside the room and order the food, wont be long.” Louis says, getting up when I quickly grab his wrist and pull him back down again.

“Please don’t go.” I whisper, not really sure if he heard.

“Okay, but let go of my hand else I wont be able to make the call.” Louis chuckles and I blush, letting go of his hand.

I look at Louis as he orders the food.

The room falls silent again and that is when I realise I am staring at him and he is staring back at me.

I quickly look away and feel the tension in the air.

“Eh...”I stutter. C’mon Marc, change the topic! “My head still hurts.”

Pouting, I put my hand on my forehead.

“It’ll get better Marcy, I promise.” Louis reassures me.

“Marcy?” I giggle.

“What?” Louis asks. “Isn’t that your nickname?”

Louis’ POV

“What?” I ask. “Isn’t that your name?”

“Yeah but it sounds sort of cute coming from your mouth.” Marcel says and I feel heat coming to my cheeks.

Not knowing what to say, I bite my lip and look down.

Fumbling with my hands, I hear Marcel say “Say it again, Louis.”

“Marcy.” I whisper and he giggles.

He fucking giggled.

Marcel’s laugh turns into a whimper and I force myself to look up.

“My head still hurts.” Marcel moans.

Fuck...he just moaned!

Calm down Louis, calm down.

Frowning, I lean forward and kiss Marcel’s forehead.

Pulling away, I see a light blush on Marcel’s cheeks.

Caressing his hair slowly, I look into Marcel’s green eyes.

Marcel smiles at me and receives one.

I start to slowly massage Marcel’s head.

He closes his eyes.

“Marcy!” I whisper. “Don’t go to sleep.”

“I won’t Lou.” He whispers back and I swear I have the biggest smile on my face.

Well...Marcel just called me Lou again!

I continue massaging Marcel’s head when after a few minutes, Harry comes barging through the door.

Figuring out that Marcel is asleep, I whisper a small ‘shh’ to Harry after I stop massaging Marcel’s head.

Harry looks at Marcel, then at me.

He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Is Marcy asleep?” He asks, whispering.

“Yeah.” I whisper

Harry gives me the pizza box and I gladly take it.

I quickly take out a £10 note from my wallet and gesture Harry to take it.

“What is his for, Louis?” Harry asks, looking at the money which is still in my hands.

“The pizza.” I say. “You paid for it, right?”

Harry nods and then furrows his brows. “No, no. I am not taking the money.”

“Harry take it.” I say.

“Nope.”

After the quiet arguing about the money, I finally give it Harry the £10 note.

After Harry leaves the room, I look at Marcel, hoping he wakes up soon, but not wanting to wake him up at the same time.

Marcel shuffles in his sleep.

He furrows his brows and kicks his legs out.

“Louis, Louis please stop, Louis!” Marcel whimpers.

What?

I decide that it is the right time to wake Marcel up.

“Marcel, please wake up?” I say loudly.

“L-Louis, please.” Marcel whispers and I realise that tears are streaming down his face.

I shake Marcel vigorously until he opens his eyes.

“Marcel, wh-what happened?” I whisper.

“Get away from me.” Marcel squirms and sits up on his bed, hugging his knees and dropping the duvet to the floor.

“Marcel...” I whisper, getting teary eyes and wanting to know why he is acting like this.

“GO AWAY!” He sobs.

“Marcel, what the hell is wrong with you? Please stop, you had a nightmare, this is reality though.” I say, coming closer to him and cupping his face.

Marcel whimpers loudly.

I sit more closely to Marcel and embrace him to a hug, which he gladly accepts.

Marcel wraps his arms around my waist, leaning into my touch.

I rub big circles on Marcel’s back to comfort him, which seems to work as his sobs quieten.

“It is okay, I am here.” I whisper.

Marcel buries his face in my neck.

Whispering sweet nothings in Marcel’s ear, I feel tears on my neck...not that I mind.

“Marcy, wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?” I whisper quietly, putting a hand in his hair and massaging his scalp with my fingers.

“N-No.” He whimpers in my neck.

“Okay.” I say. “Just please don’t think about it.”

After a few minutes of still being in the same position, I slowly start to pull away and wipe Marcel’s tear stained face.

“You okay, hmm?” I ask, concerned.

“Yeah...thanks.” Marcel says, biting his lip.

“Why?” I ask, furrowing my brows, unaware of why he is thanking me.

“Because you...for being here for me right now.” Marcel smiles.

“Of course Marcy, I mean, that is what best friends are for, right?” I ask.

“Yeah...c-can we eat, I’m hungry.” Marcel blushes and I chuckle.

“Of course Marcy.” I get the pizza box and put it on both of our laps.

Handing over a slice to Marcel, he thanks me and I smile at him widely.

We start to eat when Zayn and Harry come into our room...I mean Marcel’s room.

Groaning, I chew on my pizza and raise an eyebrow.

“Can we have some pizza?” Harry chuckles.

“NO!” Marcel whines and Zayn pouts.

“We’re hungry.” Zayn says.

“I thought you had something, didn’t he Harry?” I ask, smirking, knowing what exactly he had.

“Y-yeah, b-but, pwease!” Harry says, making the best puppy face.

I roll my eyes.

“Okay!” I say and continue eating.

Zayn and Harry grab a slice of pizza from the box and start to eat.

“Gosh, go downstairs you two.” I frown, wanting to spend more time with Marcel.

“Why? Why are you in Marcel’s room then, eh eh?” Zayn asks, winking.

“Because he is my best friend!” I say, nudging Marcel for support.

“Yeah, my best friend.” He says and I swear I remember Sour Susan from Horrid Henry.

“Are you sure it is not something more than just best friends Louis?” Harry says and I gulp.

“Wh-I n-no, it is not like that Harry.” I say, getting slightly annoyed.

I don’t know why I stuttered but I am quiet sure I don’t have those sort of feelings for Marcy...y e t.

“It seems like it is.” Zayn teases.

“Guys, just...” Marcel says, managing to change the subject. “Please stop talking, I have a slight headache.” I give Marcel a thanking smile and he nods his head.

“You are blushing, Louis.” Harry points out, whispering. “You like him.”

“I-I...” I whisper, groaning. “I don’t know, okay?”

“I will take that as a yes.” Harry whispers back.

I nudge Harry hard in the ribs.

“Ow, what was that for?” Harry asks, rubbing his rib.

Zayn hits Marcel’s head.

“What the actual fuck was that for Zayn?” I ask, holding Marcel’s body close to mine and rubbing his head.

Marcel whimpers in pain. “He already had a fucking headache.”

“Ooooh, well I am sorry. You hit my boyfriend so I decided to hit your boyf- i-I mean...best friend.” Zayn says, shrugging.

“Well, I had a reason to hit him.” I say, matter-of-factly.

“So did I.” Zayn says and I raise an eyebrow. “I just told you why I hit Marcel.” Zayn says and I feel slightly angry.

Well...wouldn’t you be angry if someone hit your best friend? Yeah, exactly what I thought.

“Guys, please.” Harry and Marcel both say simultaneously.

Zayn and I burst out laughing.

We look at each other and exchange smiles.

“I am sorry for hitting your boyfriend, Zayn.” I say, smiling a little.

“I am sorry for hitting your best friend, Louis.” Zayn apologies and starts to snog Harry out of the blue.

Feeling the tension in the air, I look away.

Marcel kicks Harry and Harry groans in Zayn’s mouth.

They get out of the room without breaking the kiss.

I chuckle and look at Marcel.

“Marcy, I think I should be making a move now.” I say and Marcel frowns.

I sigh sadly. “I am sorry but my Mum must be wondering where I am.”

“Okay Lou.” Marcel smiles slightly.

“Do call me if you need anything though.” I say and Marcel nods his head, lying down on the bed.

I pick up his heavy duvet from the floor and put it on his body.

Marcel is so tall! I think I just realised...

I kiss Marcel’s forehead and he plants a small kiss on my left cheek.

I will never wash my face again.

In fact, why am I saying this?

It was only a small peck from a friend right...right!

I let out a small chuckle and pat Marcel’s cheek.

“Bye.” Marcel whispers.

“Bye Marcel.” I whisper before leaving Marcel’s room.

 

 

 

Marcel’s POV

I sigh after Louis leaves.

Hearing my phone ring, I pick it up to see who it is, and smile widely at the caller ID. (A/N Not ‘1D’ but ‘ID’:P xx)

Answering the call, we say our hello’s then catch up on a few things ( a lot of things), on which we have missed.

After a few more minutes of non-stop talking, mostly coming from Josh, I decide to bring Louis up in our conversation.

“Did you know that I have a crush on Louis?” I ask, wondering what he might say.

“Yeah, I could tell! It was obvious.” Josh says on the other side of the line.

“Was it that obvious?” I ask desperately.

“Yeah! I mean c’mon, I could tell by the way you talked to him and the way you looked at him. Your body language towards him and everything...and-”

I cut Josh off before he goes on and on.

“Okay Joshy, calm down there!” I chuckle.

“Whatever Marcy. I need to fix you two up!” I hear Josh say and I have the biggest smirk on my face.

“Y-yeah, I think so too.” I say, nervously.

“But how?” Josh asks. “Wait, I have an idea.”

“What?” I ask, wanting to know.

“Only if you will accept it.” Josh says and I furrow my brows then smile.

“Anything to get the love of my life Louis.” I say, breathlessly.

“Well...ehh...m-maybe, we could pretend to er, like each oth-”

I cut Josh off. “Like each other and get flirty with each other and make him jealous!” I squeal at the idea. “Oh Em Gee, Josh you are a genius! I love you!”

“I love you too.” Josh chuckles.

“This plan will go great.” I say.

“Yeah...I will help you if you help me with something after the plan...how does that sound?” Josh asks, whispering.

I furrow my brows. “Of course Josh, anything.”

“Well, I am wondering if you could fix me up with Elodie Peters.” Josh says.

“Elodie...meaning the one with long, curly, brown hair?” I ask, raising an eyebrow, then remember that he can’t see me.

“Yeah.” Josh says. “I have liked her ever since primary school.”

“Awhh.” I coo.

“She once told me I was cute, but after her brother and I had a fight, we didn’t really talk after that. We were great friends. I love her to bits. She hasn’t really told me she likes me though.” Josh says with sadness in his voice.

“Oh Josh, don’t worry, I am sure she will develop feelings for you overtime, yeah?” I ask.

“I hope so.” Josh says.

“Cheer up Josh.” I say.

“I am. I am as happy as can be.” Josh giggles and I chuckle at how cheesy that sounds.

“Louis came around earlier. He just went home.” I say.

“Oooooh, did anything happen.” Josh asks, and I swear I know he is smirking.

“Well, no not really.” I say, biting my lip.

“Are you suuuure?” Josh asks, slurring.

“Yeah, well, apart from the fact that Harry kept on teasing Louis, thinking that Louis likes me.” I say.

“Well, does he?” Josh asks.

“Well, no not really, I don’t think so.” I frown.

“Heyy, don’t worry, I am sure the plan will work.” Josh says.

“I hope too.” I smile a little, looking out of my bedroom window.

“Hey?” Josh asks.

“Yeah...” I say, waiting for an answer.

“If Louis doesn’t like you...why was he groaning so much today?” Josh asks, pure concern in his voice.

I think for a while...

“Er..well...good point. Maybe he got a bit jealous..but we can make him a bit more jealous, right?” I smirk.

“Yeah, anything for my buddy.” Josh says. “I need to go now, Mum’s calling me.”

“Okay, bye.” I say.

“Bye.” Josh says and I end the call.

Well, I hope our plan goes well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Whoa! This is the longest chapter I have wrote...I tink...yeah I said tink :P

Anyways, how will the plan go?

Good?

Will it flop?

Let’s hope not...

Please leave kudos and comment. Pwease?

I love you! XxXxX


	15. Chapter 15

*Zayn’s POV*

After getting out of Harry’s house, I drive back into my own.

Stepping into my house, I feel a pair of small arms wrap around my legs.

Looking down, I see my cute youngest sister, Safaa.

Picking her up, I pepper her face with kisses, making her giggle.

“I missed you, idiot!” She says, punching my chest playfully.

I chuckle.

“Well, I am very sorry baby.” I smile and she kisses my nose.

She always does that but it is quite cute.

I slowly put Safaa down.

“Hi Zen!” My Mum says loudly, walking quickly towards me and engulfing me in a bone-crushing hug.

“My baby!” She coos.

“M-muhm...uh” I breathe out. “I c-can’t bre-breathe.”

She loosens the hug before letting go of me.

“Sorry love.” She says. “I missed you!”

“I didn’t go for that long Mum.” I say, rolling my eyes playfully.

“Yes you did, you took 1 billion hours!” Safaa says causing me to laugh.

“You took pretty long love.” My Mum says. “Anyways, how is your boyfriend Harry?”

“Harreh is good.” I smile.

My mum goes into the kitchen to make us some food.

Walking to the living room, we all sit on the couch where I see Doniya and Waliyha watching Finding Nemo.

Their eyes are so glued to the TV screen that I do not even think they realised my presence!

Clearing my throat, I smirk when Doniya looks at me and smiles widely.

“Zayyyyyn!” She squeals and kisses my cheek!

“Hi sweetie.” I kiss her back, smiling widely.

Letting out a chuckle, I look over to Waliyha.

She is still staring at the TV, with a frown playing on her lips.

“Yo bub.” I say, putting a hand on her arm.

“Get lost.” She says, shuffling to the other side.

Furrowing my brows, I see Doniya and Safaa give Waliyha a weird look.

I shuffle closer to her until she has shuffled to the end of the couch.

Sitting closely beside her, I look at her to see the frown still not fading away.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I feel her slightly leaning into my touch.

“What happened bub?” I ask.

You are probably wondering, but I call my sisters different names.

I call Safaa baby, Waliyha bub and Doniya, well sweetie.

“Nu’in” She barely says.

“Well, it is something.” I say, raising an eyebrow when she makes eye contact with me.

“You hardly ever be at home anymore, you are always with your boyfriend.” She pouts and I swallow hard. “Why? I miss you Zayn.”

 

I bite my lip, feeling guilty as hell.

“I am so sorry bub, but I need to spend time with him too, but I promise from now on I will mostly be at home, okay?”

“But you always say that!” She whisper shouts.

“Sorry bub, I will prove it now.” I whisper, getting my face closer to hers. “I love you.”

I kiss her cheek and she slightly smiles.

“I love you too, but you love Harry more.” Waliyha says and I gasp.

“No I do not! How can you even say that?!” I ask, my voice still quiet and low.

The reason why we whisper is that Waliyha does not like it when anyone else listens to our conversations, whispering is the habit with her now.

“You don’t?” She asks.

“No...”I say, smiling and she jumps on me.

Hugging me tightly, she whispers “You are the best brother in the world.” in my neck.

I chuckle and rub her back.

“You are the best brother in the world too.” I smirk and she hits my chest playfully.

“I am not a boy.” She shrieks.

I chuckle “I was only joking bub.”

“You best be joking.” She says. “It is good to hear that you love us more than your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” My Dad asks, his voice awfully low and hoarse.

I gulp as Waliyha gets off me.

Shit, Dad is homophobic.

I press my lips together and slowly stand up, facing my Dad.

“Boyfriend?” He asks again.

“Yeah?” I say, but it comes out more like a question.

I see my sisters tense up.

“Huh? You like a boy? How?” Safaa asks.

“Safaa go to your room.” I order.

“But-” I cut her off.

“NOW!” I say and she scurries upstairs.

I feel a fist collide with my stomach and I fall to the floor and pain.

“Mum!” Waliyha and Doniya squeak.

I slowly give my phone to Doniya, hoping she gets the message.

She quickly takes it and goes upstairs.

Waliyha goes into the kitchen.

“You like boys, huh?” My Dad asks and I feel another punch in my stomach, this time much harder.

*Harry’s POV*

I finish drinking my tea and hear my phone ring.

I smirk at the caller I.D.

Picking the phone up, I say “Hey baby, how you doin’?”

Hearing a female sob, my eyebrows wrinkle.

“Ha-harry.” A familiar voice says. “I-it’s me, D-doniya, Z-zayn’s sis-sister.”

“Doniya...what happened? Is everything okay?” I ask, getting extremely worried.

Well, she is my boyfriend’s sister!

“N-nothing is okay...Z-zayn’s getting b-beaten u-up.” She says and my pupils grow wide. “J-just come, n-now, please?”

“I-I’m coming. Right now.” I say, my voice cracking.

I end the call.

“M-Marcy!” I call from the bottom of the stairs. “I-I’m coming in a bit!”

“Okay!” I hear him shout from his bedroom.

I quickly rush out of my house and drive off to Zayn’s.

Parking my car in front of his house, I knock on the door loudly.

The door opens and I hear the same sob.

So this must be Doniya then.

“B-babe, where’s Z-Zayn?” I wipe my tears.

“I-In the living room.” She says leading me to the living room.

“Yaser, stop!” Zayn’s Mum, I am guessing, screams.

I nearly break into another sob after what I see.

C’mon Harry, you need to be strong for Zayn.

Breathing heavily, I clench my fists.

 

“Ha-Harry!” Zayn cries, struggling on the floor, trying to get out of his Dad’s grip.

I quickly separate his Dad from Zayn, pulling him up and pushing him on the couch.

“What the fuck is your problem?” I scream at his Dad.

“Doniya, take your brother upstairs.” I command and she obliges.

“Wanna explain what all that was about then?” I ask, fuming.

“Yeah...Zayn...he is gay.” His Dad says. “My son isn’t gay, he isn’t gay.”

“Well how fucking sad, he is gay, okay?!” I scream down his throat. “He has a boyfriend, I am his boyfriend.”

He growls.

Zayn’s Mum holds my arm.

“Fucking homophobic cunt.” I scream, punching his chest.

Zayn’s Dad screams in pain.

“If you ever, ever dare to even touch Zayn again, I will make your life a living hell, do you understand?” I ask, my face going red.

“I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” I scream.

“Y-yes.” He says and I run up the stairs and see a door which says ‘Zayn’ on.

Going into the room, I see Zayn crying, and Doniya comforting him.

Doniya looks at me and leaves the room.

I lock the room behind me and sit on the bed next to Zayn, engulfing him into a warm hug.

“C’mere.” I coo.

Rubbing his back, I whisper sweet nothings into his ear for a few minutes.

After Zayn calms down from the continuous sobs, I kiss his forehead.

Slowly pulling away from the hug, I whisper a small “Zayn?”

He looks at me.

“H-he’s homophobic, he heard me mentioning you to my sister Waliyha, and I guess he got vexed up and started hitting me.” Zayn bites his lip.

I shake my head in disbelief.

“Well guess what? He got me vexed and when Harry is angry, he is not very happy.” I say. “I said to him what I had to though. He won’t touch you anymore.”

“A-are you sure?” Zayn squeaks.

“Yup.” I say, popping the ‘p’.

I wipe Zayn’s tear-stained cheeks and he smiles slightly then frowns.

“Harry?” Zayn asks.

“Hmm?” I whisper. “What is it baby?”

“My stomach hurts.” He says, rubbing his tummy.

“Lay down, Zayn.” I say, Zayn lays on the bed confused.

I was about to pull his shirt up when “Harry, d-don’t...please?”

I look up at Zayn and he holds his shirt down.

“Why babe?” I ask as I was about to pull his shirt up again.

“H-Harry.” He sobs. “Please, d-don’t do it.”

I slowly hover over him and kiss his tears away.

“Do you trust me?” I ask. “Then will you let me do what I was going to?”

Zayn closes his eyes and nods his head ‘yes’.

I slowly get down again and lift his shirt up.

My eyes widen at the sight.

So many bruises.

Many bruises.

Bruises.

Many bruises.

So many bruises.

My fingers linger over his purple bruises and I feel tears well up in the corner of my eyes.

Kissing over his bruises, I hear a slight moan elicit from Zayn’s lips.

“Harry, stop...please.” Zayn whispers.

“Shh...” I whisper, kissing over his bruises again.

He slowly bucks his hips, whining like a puppy.

I plant kisses up his chest and on his nipple.

Taking his right nipple in my mouth, I slowly swirl my tongue around it.

Zayn lets out a high-pitched moan, causing me to smirk around his nipple.

I slowly bite down on his nipple and his hands find their way in my hair.

“Harreh!” He gasps and I suck on his nipple hard.

I feel his nipples harden under my touch and I smirk widely.

Working my way down again, I kiss over his bruises.

Moving my body up again, I plant small, delicate kisses on Zayn’s peachy pink, sinful lips.

“Harreh.” He squeaks. “What if Mr. Cowell, our P.E tutor tells me to do P.E.”

Biting my lip, I think for a while.

“Well baby,” I whisper, intertwining my fingers with Zayn’s. “We can write a note for you.”

I smile at him, reassuring everything will be fine.

“What will we write?” He asks, looking like a baby.

“That you have a leg ache or something.” I bite my lip, not really sure of Zayn’s reply.

Zayn nods his head. “Yep, okay.”

Zayn smiles at me and I look at his face.

“You are beautiful.” I whisper, stroking his cheek.

I light blush of red appears on his cheek.

“Harreh...” He groans.

“So hot.”

“Harreh.”

“But so feminine.”

“Harreh!!!” Zayn squeals, turning us over so he is on top of me now.

“Will I bottom?” I ask, hiding a smirk. “I-it might hurt.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow and I resist the urge to laugh right then and there because boy, the look on his face is priceless!

“And who exactly said we are going to fuck?” Zayn questions me.

“Harry Styles.”

“Well Harry Styles, Zayn Malik does not approve of your want.” Zayn says, puckering his lips.

“But I wanna fuck.” I pout and Zayn’s kisses it, turning it into a massive smile.

“Not today baby, and definitely not in my house.” He rolls his eyes.

I smirk and pull him closer my the collar, harsh but gently.

“That is fine because my house is always free and I want you to know that.” I whisper, winking.

“I know that, now can you get off my collar, you are strangling me.” Zayn says, breathing for air and I quickly let go of his collar.

“How is your stomach now baby?” I ask, touching his belly.

“Much better, after those feather light kisses.” He kisses my lips.

I smirk... “Well you know that if anything else hurts then I can plant kisses on that too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holy freaking poop guys! 

I love you guys, you know? =D

You guys inspire me to write more :)

She’s so mean but I gotta love it, and I just can’t let her go...oops #SorryNotSorry

Byeeee <33333


	16. Chapter 16

*Harry's POV*

My finger hovers over his member.

“I can kiss this better if it hurts.” I hide a smirk.

Zayn groans and pouts.

“Harreh, please stop...y-you already got me turned on with all that nipple-sucking.” Zayn bites his lip.

I giggle and cover my mouth.

“I can sort out your problem if you want...” I smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Zayn blushes and nods his head.

“But you are going to have to be extra quiet, okay?” I tell him. “Is Zayn going to be a good boy?”

“Yeah, a good boy for Daddy.” Zayn says like a baby, causing a moan to escape from my lips.

I whimper before undoing his zipper with my teeth and pulling them off.

I kiss his boxers over his length.

“Harreh, p-please.” Zayn begs. “D-don’t tease.”

I smirk and take his boxers off; Zayn gasps when his member hits his stomach, and has contact with the cool air in his room.

“What do you want me to do?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Suck me off.” Zayn whispers.

“Suck you off, what does that mean Zayn?” I bite back a laugh.

“When y-you suck someone’s c*ck.” Zayn says.

“What is a c*ck Zayn and how do you suck it?” I ask, pretending to not know.

“This Harreh!” Zayn points at his member, sounding rather irritated. “And you suck it like you suck a lolly. FUCK STOP TEASING HARREH”

“Like this?” I ask, sucking his tip hard and swirling my tongue around it.

“F-fuck, yes!” Zayn moans and bucks his hips, putting his hand in my hair and pushing my head down.

I groan around his member, gagging and I pull up, gasping for air.

“Zayn!” I groan. “I swear if you do that, I will stop what I am doing and tie your hands together so you can’t finish yourself off!”

Zayn bites his lip. “Sorreh Harreh.”

I tease Zayn’s balls and bob my head up and down his member, going faster each time.

Sucking him off hard, I go all the way down and take him all in, until the tip of my nose touches his patch of hair.

Moaning around his member, I feel it twitch, causing me to smirk around him.

“Oh baby, you are doing so fucking well, SHIT!” Zayn moans loudly. “I-I’m close, f-fuck Haz, shit!”

Zayn trembles beneath me and shoots his seed into my mouth.

My lips wrap around his tip and I pump his shaft a few times, wanting more of his juices.

Moaning at the taste, I pretend to swallow his cum.

Crawling back up onto his body, I smile widely at him, and pull him in for a snog, letting his juices enter his mouth.

I make sure Zayn swallows it and I smirk into the snog.

Zayn pulls away and coughs hard.

“What happened baby?” I ask, acting oblivious.

“You know very well what happened, Styles!” Zayn says, scrunching his nose at the taste.

“Yes I do...so what if I did that?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“I really don’t like tasting my own cum you know, I never have and I probably never will again!” Zayn says and I cover my mouth, giggling.

“Well, looks as if someone is very vocal after receiving a blowjob, am I right?” I smirk.

“Yes you are!” Zayn says, huffing.

“Zaaaayyynnn.” I slur and look up at him who tries to avoid my gaze.

“I love you.” I mumble in his chest.

“I think I love you too.” Zayn smirks and I gasp.

“You think you do!” I groan, laughing at the same time and hitting him with his pillow.

Zayn laughs and gets the other pillow.

I squeal like a girl.

After our mini pillow fight, I lay on the bed, panting breathlessly, and Zayn lays on top of me.

“Hippo, what do you eat?” I ask, grunting. “You are so hea-heavy!”

Zayn chuckles, pressing more of his weight on me deliberately.

I groan again and Zayn slams his lips onto mine, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I keep my lips pressed together.

Zayn grasps my ass and squeezes it, I gasp.

Zayn takes this as an advantage and quickly slips his tongue inside my mouth.

Our tongues slowly dance together.

I let out a long throaty moan before we both pull away gasping for air.

I look into Zayn’s beautiful eyes.

Such long eyelashes.

I kiss his eyes and Zayn giggles.

My phone vibrates and I check it, a massive smirk on my face.

From Marcel:

Come home Haz! *groans*

“Looks like someone is missing me.” I smirk and Zayn raises an eyebrow.

“And who exactly would that be?” Zayn asks.

“My twin, babe, imma go home now, yeah?” I say, but it comes out more like a question.

Zayn whimpers. “B-but my D-dad?”

I cup his face. “He.Wont.Touch.You.” I say in between kisses and Zayn smiles, nodding his head.

Zayn pulls up his boxers and jeans.

“Thanks babe.” Zayn says.

“For what?” I furrow my brows.

“For you know...” He blushes. “Sorting out my problem.”

I giggle. “It is my pleasure.”

I stare at the raven-haired lads face.

Zayn looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” He asks. “Is there something on my face?”

I nod my head.

“Yup.” I say, popping the ‘p’. “There is definitely something on your face.”

Zayn gasps and touches his face.

“Wh-what is it?” My boyfriend asks, getting worried. “What is on my face, Harry?”

“Natural beauty.” I smirk and Zayn punches my chest playfully.

“Idiot, you nearly scared me then.” Zayn says, glaring at me.

If looks could kill, I would not be breathing right now.

“Babe?” I say, smiling.

“Hmm?”

“I am going to go now yeah?” I say.

“Okay then, as my boyfriend wishes.” Zayn says, causing me to giggle.

We both get off the bed and I unlock his bedroom door.

Going downstairs, we see Zayn’s Dad and Zayn whimpers.

I quickly drag him to the front room and cup his face.

Doniya looks up from her phone and smiles.

I look at Zayn straight in the eyes.

“You will be fine babe.” I say. “Smile for me.”

Zayn smiles a little.

I tickle his armpits and Zayn laughs loudly.

I stop tickling him and pull him closer by his waist.

I lick my lips. “I don’t like fake smiles, okay?”

Zayn nods and smiles widely, looking at my lips.

I lean in and steal a quick kiss from him.

We both pull away and Doniya gets up from the couch and faces us.

She pulls me into a sudden hug and I can’t help but chuckle.

Hugging her back, I hear her whisper “Thank you for being here for my brother.”

“Of course, he is my boyfriend, anything for him, I will do anything to keep him happy.” I say before pulling away.

She pecks my cheek and I smile.

Hearing Zayn groan, a smirk plays on my lips.

“Stop it, Doniya!” Zayn whines.

“What? I only kissed his cheek, I didn’t snog his face off like you do!” She backs herself up.

“He is my boyfriend that is why I do!” I look over at Zayn who has a blush on his face.

“I never said he was my boyfriend.” Doniya says.

I let out a laugh and hear Doniya mumble “Although I sometimes wish he was. So hot.”

I look down and bite my lip.

“I heard that!” Zayn says.

“I was only telling the truth, calm your balls.” She rolls her eyes. “Jheez, you can have him all you want.”

Zayn pulls me by the waist and kisses me hard, moaning in my mouth.

I push him into the wall and deepen the kiss until I hear a feminine cough and we both pull away.

Doniya looks at us and pouts. “Please...i don’t like the sound of lip-locking.”

She scrunches her nose, Zayn and I let out a chuckle.

I hug Zayn. “Bye babes.”

“Bye.” He says, dropping me to my car.

Getting into my car, I wink at him and blow him a kiss, before driving off home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

I live on the applause applause applause...*coughs* Eh, sorry, I guess I got a bit too much caught up into it, but dayum, Gaga makes her songs addictive ;)

Marcy and Joshy will be doing their plan in the next chapter, gosh jealous Louis is hot, especially Larry wise :P

I love you!!!!!!!!! <33333333333333


	17. Chapter 17

*Marcel’s POV*

I wake up with a smirk on my face.

Well, I mean Josh and I are going to do our plan!

I know for a fact that it will work.

I might get the love of my life today...

...Or tomorrow.

...Or the day after tomorrow.

Patience is the key to all.

I just feel so giddy!

He will return the feelings for me...telling me “Marcel, I love you.”

However, I still do not get why he bullied me...

Maybe I should ask him...just not yet though.

Getting out of my bedroom, I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower.

Getting out of the shower, I wrap my towel around my waist and go back into my bedroom.

After wearing my clothes, I hear my phone buzz.

From Joshy:

Oooh, I can’t wait to see Louis’ reaction when he sees us flirting! ;) xx

I reply to the text.

To Joshy:

Aha! I know man...i just wanna hear those three words which I have been waiting for. xx

From Joshy:

You will Marcy, you will...soon ;) xx

To Joshy:

Thank you so much Josh! I owe you! xx

From Joshy:

You do for sure...after the plan has worked, you can set me up with the beautiful Elodie Peters ;) xx

To Joshy:

Don’t worry, that will come soon. ;) xx Love you! xx

From Joshy:

I love you too Marcy...i will see you in a bit yeah, I need to get ready. Remember to put your act on in school...xx

To Joshy:

Oh I will, don’t you worry xx

Going downstairs into the kitchen, I see Harry making eggs and bacon.

The lovely smell fills my nose and I sigh happily in satisfaction.

“Hazza, it smells amazing.” I say, smiling widely.

“Well, hello there, and thanks.” Harry says.

“I was on about the food not you!” I smirk.

“Marcy.” Harry pouts and I pull him in for a side-hug.

He kisses my cheek and I smile, laying the table.

After eating breakfast, I lay back in the chair.

“Gosh Haz, you really are good cook!” I say and Harry smirks.

“Zayn has already told me that millions of times before.” Harry smirks proudly.

“Well, someone is a bit vain aren’t they?” I say, tutting.

“Just like my boyfriend.” Harry says. “When is Marcy getting a boyfriend?”

“Soon.” I say, smiling and looking at the ceiling dreamingly.

“Hellooooooo.” Harry says, waving a hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance.

“Oh sorry.” I say, smiling sheepishly.

“Have you got your eye on a particular someone?” Harry smirks.

“I-I...n-no...” I say, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

“Seems like my twin is lying.” Harry says and I roll my eyes.

“Shall we go to school then?” I say, changing the topic.

“Yeah, you ready?” Harry asks me.

“Yup!” I say, popping the ‘p’.

~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~

Walking into the school gates, I see Louis and smirk.

Louis walks towards me and embraces me into a tight hug.

Smirking, I hug him back before we both pull away.

“You okay, Marcy?” Louis asks, smiling at me.

I nod my head ‘yes’.

“How is your head now?” Louis asks.

“Fine, honestly though, it all went better after you massaged it yesterday.” I say.

I see a light blush on Louis’ cheeks and I giggle.

Walking into the corridors, I see Josh walking towards me.

I wink at Josh before he pulls me into a tight hug.

Smirking, I hug him back before we get started with the plan.

“Oh babe, I missed you so much.” Josh says and I swear I can tell that he has a smirk on his face.

I laugh and say “We only met yesterday, how can you miss me that much baby?”

Josh giggles and smiles at me.

Yeah, those somewhat loving, cute smiles Romeo and Juliet shared with one another.

Josh stands in between Louis and me and wraps an arm around my waist.

I lean into his touch and we all start walking.

“What lesson do we have first, sexy?” Josh asks, emphasising the word ‘sexy’.

“Chemistry, handsome.” I say and see that familiar smirk on Josh’s face.

“Oh chemistry.” Josh says. “You might have physics and biology with him but you definitely have chemistry with me.”

Josh winks at me.

“Josh.” I whine, pretending to get embarrassed.

Josh kisses my cheek, making a really loud kissy noise.

“Gosh, you are such an embarrassment, Josh!” I say and playfully punch him arm.

“You know you love it.” Josh says with a wink and removes his arm from my waist as we enter the classroom.

*Louis’ POV*

I do not know what the fuck his problem is, but why the fuck is he flirting with MY Marcy?

Yeah, I just said ‘MY’, get over it!

I love him.

I love Marcel Styles and I am proud.

Yeah, I know I said I hated geeks and I still do...

...but there is something different about Marcel compared to other geeks, which makes me love him.

Something that makes me wanna touch him.

Something that makes me wanna kiss him.

Something that makes me wanna have him.

Great (!)

The teacher has put out tables of three.

“Guys, come inside and sit anywhere you want.” Mr Subkow says, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

Marcel, I and Josh sit at a table where Marcel sits in the middle of us.

Thank God Marcel sat in the middle and made it easier for me to resist the urge to throw a punch at Josh’s face.

After settling down in class, I whisper in Marcel’s ear, “Marcy, can I come to yours tonight?”

I pray that Marcel says ‘yes’.

“Of course you can come to mine Lou.” Marcel says and I sigh happily.

“Marcy, are you and Josh going out?” I ask, whispering ever so quietly.

“Eh, w-well, we...I-I...” Marcel stutters and blushes.

He is fucking blushing.

I press my lips together, biting back the tears and I get out of my seat.

Walking over to the teacher’s desk, I ask, “Sir, can I go to the toilet please?”

“It has been five minutes into the lesson; can you not hold it a little longer?” Mr Subkow asks, raising an eyebrow.

I hold my crotch... “No Sir, my penis will explode if you don’t let me go.”

Mr Subkow laughs. “Off you go.”

Getting out of the classroom, I quickly run to the male bathroom and burst into tears.

Why?

Why not me Marcy, why that stupid Josh?

Can’t you see that I love you?

After calming down from my tears, I check my face in the mirror and get out of the male bathroom.

Going back into the classroom, I sit next to Marcel.

He smiles at me and in a matter of seconds, that same smile turns into a frown.

“Have you been crying?” Marcel whispers, raising his eyebrow, his voice low.

That just made my dick twitch.

“Erm...no.” I lie and look down at my feet, avoiding his gaze.

“Yes you have.” Marcel says.

I try to stay calm. “I have not been crying, Marcy.”

Even if I was crying, why should he care so much when he loves someone other than me?

“Lou, you have been crying, I can te-”

I cut him off. “I have been crying, okay? Now shut up and get on with your work...Jesus!”

I roll my eyes.

Marcel whimpers. “O-okay.”

Shit!

Why did I have to be so rude and tell Marcel to shut up?

Luckily, Josh did not hear Marcel and me whispering to each other.

“Sorry.” I squeak every so quietly, I don’t even think Marcy heard me.

“It is okay.” Marcel whispers in my ear.

~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~

Highlight of the day: Marcel and Josh are boyfriend, BIG FUCKING WHOOP (!)

After a long school day of endless flirting between Marcy and Josh, the end of the day finally comes.

I am so going to make Marcel mine today.

I do not even care anymore; I will do whatever it takes to get the love of my life.

I forgot to mention I told Liam that I love Marcel yesterday after going back home from Marcel’s house.

Liam told me that he already knew.

Was it really that obvious?

Marcel and I both go to his house, upstairs and into his bedroom.

Locking the door, I make sure that Marcel does not realise it is locked.

Walking over to Marcy, I slam him onto the bed.

Crawling on top of him, I press my body onto Marcel’s.

Looking into Marcel’s now huge eyes, I ask, “What.The.Fuck.Is.Your.Problem?”

 

· GUYS, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!!!

 

 

· There will be #ZarrySex in the next chapter (a bit of a spoiler there for you ;))

 

· Ohhh, what do you think will happen in the next chapter? :D

· Maybe some loving between Marcy&Lou or not? :P

· I really appreciate all the reads, votes and comments I am getting...=)

· You guys are PhenomeNIALL! =D

· Okay, sorry for going on and on, I do not think half of you read this -.-

· Anyways, stay sexy and I guess I will see you lovelies in chaptteeeeeeeeeer 18!

· Byeee xxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

*Louis’ POV*

Marcel and I both go to his house, upstairs and into his bedroom.

Locking the door, I make sure that Marcel does not realise it is locked.

Walking over to Marcy, I slam him onto the bed.

Crawling on top of him, I press my body onto Marcel’s.

Looking into Marcel’s now huge eyes, I ask, “What.The.Fuck.Is.Your.Problem?”

My eyes slowly travel down to his pink, plump lips then back to his piercing green eyes.

“What is my problem?” He smirks. “Huh?”

*Marcel’s POV*

“What.The.Fuck.Is.Your.Problem?” Louis asks me.

“What is my problem?” I smirk. “Huh?”

“Why are you...I fucking love you Marcel, why can’t you see?” He says with teary eyes.

...Oh my, the plan finally worked!

Cupping his face, I whisper, “I can see it.”

“Well, then why...wh-why are you going out with Josh?” He squeaks, his voice cracking.

“I’m not going out with him, Lou.” I say, talking against his lips.

(A/N *le cries* :’( )

“Yes you are.” He says in pain, trying to get off of me.

I wrap my arms around his thin waist.

“I am not Lou. I need to tell you something, promise you won’t get mad at me?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Louis nods, tears brimming in his eyes.

“You see.” I begin, and Louis rests his hands above my head. “Josh and I planned something. I sort of had a feeling you liked me. I wanted you to say you love me, so desperately...I-I love you too Lou, I really do...”

Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, I bite my lip.

“You do?” Louis asks me, his face lighting up.

“Yeah, I do. Well, as I was saying, Josh and I yesterday planned that...if we like...flirt a bit then you would sort of get jealous. We thought that if you got jealous, then perhaps you would tell me that you love me...and well, looks like the plan worked!” I smirk.

Louis frowns. “I was hurt a lot though today Marcy, you don’t even know. I did not know why you were acting so differently with me in school. I couldn’t ask you then because Josh was with us.”

Louis pouts.

“I am so sorry Lou...but I needed you...so bad...but Lou, why did you bully me?” I breathe on his lips.

“I-I really don’t have a clue babe...I guess I liked teasing you and well...another reason is that, is that...I hated geeks, I still do, but not you of course, you are different...different to other geeks and that is what I love about you...” Louis explains.

I smile.

“Y-you wont bully me anymore though will you?” I whisper, my bottom lip quivering.

Louis looks at me, and shakes his head ‘no’.

“No baby, I promise.” He says. “I love you Marcy.”

My eyes fill with happy tears.

“I-I love you too.” I say, squeezing him tightly.

“I-I...c-can’t breathe.” Louis struggles to say.

My grip loosens around him and I smirk.

I stare at Louis for a good couple of seconds.

“What?” He asks.

“Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend?” I ask.

“B-boyfriend?” Louis asks, blushing furiously.

“Well yeah...” I say. “I-I mean, if you want t-to be my b-boyfriend.”

“Of course I do, Marcy, I mean, we are.” Louis giggles and hides his face in my neck.

“Awhhhh.” I coo.

“I want to see that face of yours if you don’t mind.” I smirk.

Louis slowly looks up.

I look down at his lips then back up, licking my own.

Louis leans in, cupping my face.

He slowly tangles his lips between mine, sucking on my top lip.

I slowly let my eyelids close.

Letting out a moan, I bite his bottom lip.

Rolling over, I smirk against his lips when I am on top of him.

Louis swipes his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Keeping my lips pressed together, I deny access towards him.

Louis’ hands slowly travel down to my bum, and he slaps it.

Gasping, Louis quickly takes advantage of this and slips his tongue inside of my mouth.

He chuckles in my mouth and I suck on his tongue.

Louis lets out a long, throaty moan.

My tongue roams around his mouth, savouring the taste.

His breath smells like vanilla and mint.

We both pull away, gasping for oxygen.

“You are cute.” Louis whispers.

“And you are beautiful.” I whisper, and Louis blushes, smiling like a lunatic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Harry’s POV*

 

 

“Baby.” I moan, while Zayn kisses my neck.

Zayn bites my neck hard, and I am sure I have a love bite on it.

“You are MINE!” Zayn growls.

I chuckle then moan when Zayn swirls his tongue around my love bite.

Zayn’s lips unlatch from my neck.

Short, high-pitched whimpers escape my lips from the loss of contact.

“Harry.” Zayn whispers, his voice sounding desperate for some reason. “I-I need you, inside me, now.”

I mentally sigh.

At least he wants it now and he is not being forced into it.

“What does that mean Zay-“

He cuts me off.

“Oh, don’t you even start with that again, Styles!” Zayn whispers ferociously, seeming more than desperate.

“Okay babes.” I chuckle then lick my lips. “You need to make mini Harry hard, Zayn.”

“Gladly.” Zayn whispers seductively in my ear, making me shudder.

Biting his bottom lip, he makes his way down to my crotch.

Taking off my jeans, Zayn blows hot air on my boxers, tracing the outline of my c*ck with his finger.

He plants a wet, sloppy kiss on my boxers and a whine escapes from my lips.

“Zayn. No teasing, please?” I ask, whimpering underneath his every single intimate touch.

Zayn nods his head, slowly tugging on the waistband of my boxers and pulling it down with his teeth, pooling them around my ankles, just higher than my jeans.

Kicking them off of my feet, I hear them drop to the floor.

Smirking, I see Zayn eyeing my length and drooling.

Yeah, my boyfriend was just practically drooling over my c*ck size.

“I-I am so not t-taking th-that u-up my a-arse...” Zayn says and gets off of me, running out of the door.

Chuckling, I shout “Do you have a pussy? Am I going to fuck that instead of your hot, tight, pink asshole?”

“Fuck off Harreh. I hate pussies.” Zayn shouts down the hallway.

I slowly get up from the bed, making my way to my bedroom door.

“Well you surely are acting like one.” I say.

“I am not.” Zayn whines.

“Are toooooooooo-oooooooooo.” I sing, running down the hallway, chasing Zayn.

I get a fabulous idea and take my shirt off, throwing it in front of Zayn’s path.

Zayn trips over my shirt and I quickly grab him and push him against the wall before his face collides with the carpet.

That would not be pretty, neither would Zayn’s face.

Picking Zayn up and throwing his body on my shoulder, I walk down the hallway.

“GET.ME.DOWN!!!” Zayn screams, moving his legs about like a jellyfish and kicking my bare bum.

I chuckle deeply.

“Get.ME.DOWN, HARREH!!!”

Walking into my bedroom, I slam Zayn down onto my bed and lay on top of him, breathlessly panting.

Grinding my crotch onto Zayn’s cloth-covered one, I let out a guttural moan.

“Zayn?” I ask, moaning. “Are you a virgin?” Zayn nods, biting his lip and looking away from me, blushing furiously.

Cupping his face, I whisper, “Hey hey, it is nothing to be nervous about babe, you are meant to be proud. Here I am, dying to take your virginity.”

“No Harreh.” Zayn argues, his blush and nervousness going away by the slightest. “I am the one who said I need you; if I wait any longer I might explode.”

I laugh at Zayn’s comment.

“B-but Harry.” Zayn says and I cup his face. “Y-you are m-massive.”

Zayn whimpers.

“Will it hurt?” Zayn asks, looking a little frightened.

“Babe, it hurts everyone if it is their first time.” I whisper, kissing his lips softly.

“B-but how will I be able to take you?” Zayn asks.

“Babe, I will pop on a condom and use some lube yeah?” I smile and he nods his head, smiling a little.

“Let’s loosen you up, yeah babe?” I ask and Zayn nods, giving me permission.

I slowly undress Zayn and he whines.

“Babe, get on all fours yeah? Stick out your bum for me.” I say, eager to see his hole.

Zayn obliges.

Moaning at the sight of his bum, I slowly put my hands on his bum and spread his cheeks.

Nuzzling my face in his bum cheeks, I slowly plant a light kiss on his tight ring on muscle.

Hearing Zayn gasp, I smirk.

Pulling my tongue out of his mouth, I lick his hole, circling it with my tongue.

“Harry.” Zayn moans.

Slowly pushing my tongue into Zayn, I lick his walls clean.

Zayn grunts and gasps for air, breathing in and out heavily.

I grab his hips and eat him out at an alarming rate.

“F-fuck Harry! K-keep doing that...G-god, so so good.” Zayn moans aloud.

Smirking, my tongue dives farther into his hole, roaming around the tight space.

“Harreh.”

Slowly pulling my tongue out of his hole, I replace it with my saliva-coated finger.

Pushing my middle finger in his tight warmth, I curl my finger.

“Haz!” Zayn groans, loud enough for Marcel to hear.

Moaning, Zayn rocks his bum back onto my finger.

“How are you taking this babe?” I ask, kissing his bum cheeks repeatedly.

“G-good, s-so good, ugh!” Zayn whisper moans.

Cautiously, I add a second, lubed up finger.

Zayn groans repeatedly.

Zayn’s groan turns into a moan when I curl up my fingers.

He turns his head back so he can look at me.

I smirk when Zayn’s beautiful, brown eyes meet my green ones.

“Ha-Harreh, ugh yeah!” Zayn moans.

“I wanna see your pretty little face.” I moan, hearing him moan.

I slowly pull my fingers out of Zayn and flip him over on his back.

Leaning down, I pull Zayn in for a kiss and slowly slip my two fingers back into his tight ring of muscle.

Zayn moans in my mouth.

Licking the roof of his mouth, knowing it tickles, Zayn giggles in my mouth.

Pulling my lips away from Zayn’s, I ram my fingers deep into his hole.

Zayn moans and I talk against his lips.

“You are beautiful babe.” I whisper and Zayn blushes.

“Can I add another finger babe?” I whisper and Zayn whines.

“Uh...” Zayn whimpers.

“Baby, I have lube, I don’t wanna hurt you while fucking you.” I whisper, touching his lips.

Zayn nods and closes his eyes.

Putting on a generous amount of lube on my third finger, I slowly push it in.

Zayn groans loudly and I capture it in a kiss.

I mumble a small ‘shh’ in his mouth.

Zayn obliges and moans quietly into the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Zayn whispers “I need you,” against my lips.

Smirking, I plant a kiss Zayn’s lips and crawl on top of his body, bringing my crotch closer to his face.

“Suck.” I demand and Zayn nods his head, opening his mouth.

Zayn wraps his pretty little lips around my tip.

He sucks hard on my tip and I thrust my member into his mouth.

I hiss at the lovely, engulfing warmth around my length.

Zayn moans around me, and I buck my hips.

Zayn deep throats me and I fuck his face.

Gosh, the gagging noises are driving me insane.

“Ugh...y-yeah.” I moan, bucking my hips rapidly.

“You like this huh? You like this, don’t you? You like it when I fuck your face, hm? You are my little c*ckslut aren’t you?” I say, gasping when Zayn hums around my now throbbing dick in agreement.

Zayn hollows his cheeks and the outline of his cheekbones look even better.

His cheekbones are one thing I love on his face.

The second thing is his eyes.

...his eyelashes.

...his stubble.

The fifth and foremost thing is his sinful, sinful lips.

The lips I could kiss all day long.

I let out a long, throaty moan when I feel Zayn’s cheeks clench around me.

“F-fuck, Zaynie!” I say, pulling out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop’.

Breathing heavily, I stare at his lips, which are now red.

Like...dark red.

His brown eyes, no longer a shade of light brown but dark, full of nothing but lust.

“Fuck, you look so ho-”

Zayn cuts me off. “I.Need.You.In.Me.NOW!” Zayn says between gritted teeth.

I bend over and open my bedside drawer.

Getting out a condom, I carefully tear the packet with my fingers and roll on the condom on my dick.

I grab the lube and squirt a LOT of lube on my fingers.

Massaging the lube on my length, I smirk, seeing Zayn eyeing all of my actions.

I tease Zayn’s tight ring of muscle with my tip, circling it.

“GET THE FUCK INSIDE ME NOW!” Zayn screams and I slowly push my tip into Zayn’s no longer virgin hole.

Zayn

Malik

Is

No

Longer

A

Virgin.

“Oh” Zayn groans.

“Hello, Mr.IJustLostMyVirginity, how does it feel?” I ask, with the biggest smirk that has been plastered on my face since birth.

“Fuck you, Harreh!” Zayn screams and I chuckle.

“Probably later...” I lean down, pushing my length all the way in, “...But right now I am fucking you baby.”

I bite softly on his ear and Zayn moans loudly.

“Oh, Harreh.” Zayn moans.

I let Zayn adjust, letting his get used to my humungous size.

Yeah, I just called my length humungous.

Big

Fucking

Deal.

“H-Haz, y-you can m-move...” Zayn whispers.

I slowly start to move.

A loud groan escapes my lips.

“Y-you are so fucking t-tight.” I grunt. “After I loosened you up Zayn, why?”

Zayn chuckles.

“Don’t laugh you bastard, I can feel it on my c*ck.” I say and Zayn whines when I thrust back and forth, ever so slowly.

Leaning in, I peck Zayn’s lips and he bites my collarbone, gripping my arms tightly.

“F-faster, please.” Zayn’s voice cracks and I look at him, my pupils wide.

I stop my movements.

Cupping Zayn’s face, I ask “Zayn, are you crying?”

“N-no.”

“Zayn...” I say sternly. “Why are you crying?”

“I-It hurts...just a little.” Zayn whisper moans.

“Shall,shall I pull out?” I look at him askingly.

“N-no Harry, p-please m-move.” Zayn pleads, finally looking into my eyes.

Kissing his tears away, I ask “A-are you s-sure?”

Zayn nods and closes his eyes.

I start to thrust in and out of his tight ring of muscle.

Zayn moans, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Kissing his neck, I find his sweet spot and suck on it.

“Mmm, Harreh!” Zayn moans, bucking his hips slightly.

Biting down on his sweet spot, I smirk against it, knowing there will be a visible love bite on it later on.

“F-faster.” Zayn begs.

I speed up my thrusts and Zayn moans loudly.

“F-fuck, Harry!” Zayn moans loudly and I know I hit that sweet bundle of nerves.

I make sure to thrust in the same angle again.

“Oh yes.” I moan. “G-gosh, Zayn.”

“H-harry, r-right there! Right fucking there!” Zayn moans, panting.

I oblige, thrusting into him faster, pressing my tongue into is sweet spot.

Kissing his jaw line, I moan against his neck.

“Oh baby, oh...yesyesyes.” I moan.

“Hmm, Harreh! I said FASTER!” Zayn growls.

I groan in response and pound into him hard, at an uncontrollably fast rate.

“FUCK!”

“Fuck?” I smirk. “You like it when I put my c*ck inside of your ass don’t you? Do you like it when I do this?”

I hit his prostate.

“HARRY!”

“I said do you like it? Do you like it when I pound into you? Do you like it when I finger you? Do you like my tongue inside you? Do you like being fucked by me, huh? Do you like it when I ruin your inside walls, hm? Answer me!” I growl, moaning at the same time.

“F-fuck. Yes Harry, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and YES!” He moans, bucking his hips rapidly.

“Are you a little slut huh, are you my slut?” I pound into him at an alarming rate.

“Y-yes Harry. I-I’m your...your slut. O-only yours.” Zayn moans.

“G-good Lord Harreh, I-I’m close.” Zayn moans, his eyes widening to that familiar feeling inside his lower stomach.

Leaning in, I plant a kiss on his lips.

“H-hold It...In baby.” I whisper against his lips.

“I_I don’t think I can.” Zayn moans, pouting and moaning.

I kiss his pout,

“O-okay.” I let out a shaky breath. “W-we’re gonna cum at the same time. After three.”

Zayn nods, whining and whimpering.

Eyeing his throbbing c*ck, I smirk.

“O-one...two, thr-UGH, FUCK ZAYN! SHIT FUCK, THIS FEELS, SO FUCK...FUCKING GO-UGH! GOOD! ZAYN!” I moan loudly, cumming inside the condom.

I see streaks of white cum that have just left Zayn’s red tip.

Smirking, I pant breathlessly.

“That was amazing!” I pant.

“Y-yeah, gosh.” Zayn moans, riding out of his high. “Thanks!”

“Thanks to you for letting me fuck you.” I chuckle and Zayn blushes, biting his lip.

Gosh, he looks so hot.

Slowly pulling out of Zayn’s yet, still tight hole, Zayn moans then whimpers.

Spreading Zayn’s bum cheeks, I see his ruined hole and smirk.

Taking my phone out, I capture a picture of that HOT sight.

“Harreh, what did you do?”

“Took a picture of what I fucked.” I say.

I renew the picture as ‘Zayn’s no longer virgin hole’ and show him it.

Showing Zayn the picture, he gasps, and groans.

Giggling, I set my phone aside and start to lick the cum off of his chest.

Moaning at the taste, I swallow his cum and suck on his nipple.

Biting on his nipple softly, I hear Zayn groan.

Chucking, I crawl back up on Zayn’s body, my chest pressed against his.

I pull Zayn closer to me (if that is even possible right now) and capture his lips into a passionate kiss.

After our heated kiss, I press my forehead to Zayn’s and kiss his nose, making him giggle.

Cupping his face, I whisper a small “I love you” against his lips.

“I love you too.” He yawns, and I pout, looking offended.

Zayn looks at me and furrows his brows.

He looks confused as fuck!

“What?” He asks, rolling his eyes. “M’tired.”

“Nooooo.” I say sarcastically. “I can see that love.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to get to the point.

“I want a proper ‘I love you’.” I say between gritted teeth.

“I LOVE YOU HARRY STYLES AND I LOVE YOUR BIG ASS C*-”

I cover his mouth, blushing.

“Hey, shut up man. Marcel is in the next room.” I say and reality hits me.

“Sowwy.” Zayn says, not yet reading my mind.

“Shit!” I gulp. “M-Marcy m-must have h-heard us.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Harry’s POV

 

Cupping his face, I whisper a small “I love you” against his lips.

 

“I love you too.” He yawns, and I pout, looking offended.

 

Zayn looks at me and furrows his brows.

 

He looks confused as fuck!

 

“What?” He asks, rolling his eyes. “M’tired.”

 

“Nooooo.” I say sarcastically. “I can see that love.”

 

Zayn raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to get to the point.

 

“I want a proper ‘I love you’.” I say between gritted teeth.

 

“I LOVE YOU HARRY STYLES AND I LOVE YOUR BIG ASS CO-”

 

I cover his mouth, blushing.

 

“Hey, shut up man. Marcel is in the next room.” I say and reality hits me.

 

“Sowwy.” Zayn says, not yet reading my mind.

 

“Shit!” I gulp. “M-Marcy m-must have h-heard us.”

 

“Crap.” Zayn whispers, biting his lip in nervousness, not really knowing what to do.

 

Marcy’s POV

 

 

 

Louis plants sloppy kisses on my neck.

 

Breathing in and out softly, my eyes widen from the noises coming from Harry’s room, which sound like Harry, and well...Zayn?

 

The noises sound familiar...

 

My bottom lip quivers and I get teary eyes.

 

“L-Lou, g-get off me.” I whimper and he obliges, looking confused.

 

“What happened babe?” Louis asks, cupping my face.

 

“H-Harry, he is doing something to Harry.” I say, getting up.

 

Louis laughs.

 

I glare at him and feel a tear roll down my cheek, but quickly wipe it away before Louis sees it.

 

Pouting, I hear Louis say “They are only...you know?”

 

You know what?

 

Running out of my room, I find my way to Harry’s room and twist the doorknob.

 

Entering the room, I start to sob, and Harry gasps, covering them both with his duvet.

 

“H-Harry.” I cry.

 

I run up to him and collapse into his arms.

 

“Wh-what happened to you?” I say, barely over a whisper.

 

“N-nothing.” Harry says, wiping my tears.

 

“Z-Zayn...did he d-do the s-same thing a-as what D-Dad-”

 

Zayn cuts me off. “Oh my God, no Marcel, I would never do that.”

 

Zayn touches my arm and I scream.

 

“D-don’t touch me.” I sob, clutching onto Harry’s shirt.

 

Harry rubs big circles on my back to comfort me.

 

“Marcy...” I hear Zayn say.

 

“DON’T SAY MY NAME.” I scream.

 

I feel a different hand touch my back...

 

...A hand that feels very familiar.

 

My boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Marcy...what happened?” Louis asks, concern in his voice. “I am sorry if I did anything wrong, what happened Marcy?”

 

“Nothing happened.” Harry says, his voice stern.

 

Looking up at Harry, I see him glaring at Louis.

 

Why?

 

“Then why is he crying?” Louis asks Harry.

 

“Stay out of it.” Harry says.

 

What the hell is Harry’s problem?

 

“Uh...” Louis says, looking down.

 

“You are no one to ask what happened.” Harry says.

 

Louis laughs sarcastically.

 

“Yes I am.” Louis says. “I am his boyfriend.”

 

I wipe my tears, calming down a little.

 

“Wh-what?” Harry asks.

 

“What you heard.” I say.

 

“Oh God, I am so sorry Louis.” Harry says. “I didn’t know.”

 

“It is fine.” Louis laughs, smiling at Harry.

 

“Marcy, can we talk?” Zayn asks.

 

“N-no.” I whimper.

 

I hear Zayn’s breathing getting heavier.

 

“I DIDN’T FUCKING DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HARRY, OKAY? YOU ARE GETTING ME ANGRY NOW, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND I DAREN’T TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!” Zayn shouts.

 

I whine at the loudness of his voice.

 

I run to my bedroom, Louis after me.

 

Lying on my bed, I bury my face in the pillow and cry.

 

The bed dips and I feel Louis’ hand on the small of my back.

 

Whimpering, I sniff and slowly get out of my sleeping position and sit on the bed with my legs crossed.

 

Louis pulls me in for a hug and slowly lays me on top of him.

 

“Shh, it is okay.” Louis tells me.

 

I bury my face into his chest and lay my hands on his chest.

 

“What happened, hm?” Louis asks, his hands going in my hair.

 

Slowly looking up at him, I wipe my tears and say, “H-he screamed in my face. Th-the last person that has done that is my D-daddy.”

 

“And why is that so upsetting babe?” Louis asks and realisation hits me. “Why is ‘your Daddy shouting at you’ so upsetting?”

 

Shit, I can’t tell him anything about Daddy, not just yet.

 

“I-It i-isn’t... n-nothing.” I stutter, looking down.

 

“Okay, close your eyes babe.” Louis whispers and I do as I am told.

 

“Marcy?” Louis says.

 

“Hmm?” I murmur with my eyes still closed.

 

“Why was Harry being so rude to me before he found out that I am your boyfriend?” He says and I open my eyes, a blush appearing to my cheeks when I hear the word ‘boyfriend’ come out of Louis’ mouth.

 

“Perhaps he thought that you were just a friend...I dunno.” I say, shrugging my shoulders and smiling at the same time at Louis.

 

“Oh.” Louis says.

 

He slowly lies on top of me and looks into my eyes, smiling.

 

“I love you.” He whispers.

 

“I love you too.” I say.

 

“I love you more.” Louis smirks.

 

“You don’t.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“I do.”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Louis” I giggle. “We love each other equally, how does that sound?”

 

Smirking, I see Louis nod his head.

 

“I love you.” Louis says happily.

 

“And I love you.” I smile widely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up in the morning, I groan, realising that Louis yesterday left when I fell asleep.

 

Pouting, I rub my eyes and pull out my phone.

 

I decide to message Louis.

 

To Louis:

 

Baby...why did you leave :( xxx

 

 

 

After a few minutes, I hear a beep.

 

Seeing a message from Louis, I smile.

 

From Louis:

 

Oh baby, I am so sorry. :* You see, Charlotte wanted me to come hooomeee <333

 

 

 

To Louis:

 

Oh, it Is okay. You coming school, baby? <3:*

 

 

 

From Louis:

 

Yes I am baby. :) I love you xxxxxx

 

 

 

To Louis:

 

I love you too, see you in a bit, need to wake up Harry and eat brekkieeeeee <33333 Can’t wait to see you ;)

 

 

 

From Louis:

 

Okay baby, aha ;P xxx

 

 

 

I get up and out of bed, stumbling into Harry’s room.

 

Seeing Harry snogging Zayn’s face off, I grimace.

 

Wait...he slept here?

 

“Ahem.” I cough, wanting them to stop and luckily for me...it works.

 

“S-sorry.” Harry says after pulling away, I see them both panting.

 

“Did you stay for the night, Zayn?” I ask, smiling.

 

“Yeah, Harreh wanted me to stay.” He explains and I give Harry a smirk.

 

Harry gives me a playful glare and I chuckle.

 

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” I say.

 

“Can you make us some food?” Harry asks, pouting.

 

I stick my bum out. “This might, but I won’t.”

 

I stick my tongue out, making Harry groan.

 

Going downstairs, I start to put rice krispies into a bowl for myself.

 

Harry’s POV

 

 

 

I groan, looking into Zayn’s eyes.

 

“C’mon. Let’s go downstairs.” I whisper, before getting up.

 

Zayn was about to get up when I hear a groan come from his mouth.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, I wait for him to say something.

 

“Owww, it hurts.” Zayn says.

 

“What hurts?” I ask, and realisation hits me. “Y-your hole?”

 

“Well, yeah, what do you think? You fucked my virgin hole so hard, I was going to explode.” Zayn says.

 

“You told me to go faster.” I start to whine.

 

Crawling on top of him, I sit on his belly and smirk.

 

Putting my hands on his chest, I lean down.

 

Whispering, I say “You can’t say you didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“H-Harrryyy.” Zayn laughs and whines. “Stop teasing meeeee.”

 

“And you stop laughing. I can feel it on my dick. I am sure you don’t want to deal with Harry’s morning boner, you have never tried have you? I am the one who is always sucking you off, you horny bastard.”

 

Zayn pouts and moves me off of his chest.

 

“I-I’m the horny bastard? Me? O-okay, if you say so.” He pouts.

 

The next thing I know is that he disappears downstairs.

 

Groaning, I pop on a new shirt and some tight, black, skinny jeans.

 

Walking down the stairs, I see Zayn look at me then look away.

 

I smile at Marcel and receive one from Marcel.

 

Pouting, I see Zayn leaning against the kitchen counter, putting some cereal in a bowl for himself.

 

Slowly walking my way behind him, I press my chest against his back and Zayn groans.

 

“Fuck off, Harreh.” He whispers and moves.

 

Getting teary eyes, I walk over to the kitchen cupboard and get out a cereal bar for myself along with apple juice from the fridge.

 

After eating my breakfast, Zayn kisses Marcy’s cheek and leaves.

 

HE IS MEANT TO KISS MY CHEEK.

 

Marcel looks up at me. “What’s up with Zayn?”

 

“N-nothing, he is just acting like a baby.” I say. “And sorry for being...ya’know? ...a little rude with Louis yesterday, it was a misunderstanding. So, why did my own twin hide it from me?”

 

“Hide what?” Marcel asks, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“The fact that you have a boyfriend.” I pout. “Is my brother hiding stuff from me now, who used to be my best friend since childhood, eh?”

 

Marcel whines. “Nooooo, Hazza, it is not like that. You see, everything happened so fast, I don’t even remember how it happened. He just...k-kissed me and told me that he loves me.”

 

He blushes.

 

I coo.

 

He blushes even more.

 

I ruffle his hair.

 

“Awhh my baby brother has grown up.” I tease.

 

“Shut up Harry, we are the same age.” He rolls his eyes then smirks. “In fact, I am two minutes older than you.”

 

I giggle sarcastically.

 

“Haha, how funny.” I mock.

 

“It is not funny, actually.” Marcel says, matter-of-factly.

 

I roll my eyes.

 

“Whatever, Marcy.” I say, smiling. “Now are you ready for school?”

 

“Yup!” Marcel responds.

 

 

 

Going into first lesson, I see Zayn already there, sitting at our desk.

 

I make my way to the desk and smile at Zayn.

 

He looks away and rolls his eyes.

 

Pouting, I whisper “Hey Zayn.”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

No answer.

 

“Hey faggot.” I look up and see someone smirking at me.

 

“Leave him alone you cunt.” Zayn spits at him and I get wide eyes.

 

My lips form into a smirk.

 

So he isn’t talking to me right now, but backing me up?

 

Oh what a lovely boyfriend.

 

The lesson starts and I still don’t hear a ‘peep’ come out of Zayn’s mouth.

 

I groan.

 

“Sir can I go to the bathroom please?” Zayn asks Mr Subkow.

 

He nods his head and Zayn goes off, outside the classroom.

 

As I see everyone settled down, doing their own work, I slowly get up from the table and make my way towards Mr Subkow’s desk.

 

Scratching the back of my head, I whisper, “Sir, my boyfriend is acting a little weird with me; can I go to find out what is up?”

 

“But Harry...”

 

I cut him off.

 

“Please Sir.” I join my hands together. “I really need to go.” I put on my famous pout, which I know works with everyone. Wink Wink.

 

Mr Subkow sighs and I hide a smirk, knowing he finally gave in.

 

“Off you go, how long will it take?” He asks.

 

“Shouldn’t be too long.” I smirk and he shakes his head in disbelief.

 

Walking into the boy’s toilets, I see Zayn standing against the wall, eyes closed, massaging his temples.

 

Pressing my body against his, I see him opening his eyes and looking into my eyes.

 

I lick my lips, and breathe on his peach, plump lips.

 

Zayn bites his own lip softly and stares at mine.

 

I slowly lift his chin, so he can look at me properly.

 

Leaning in, I cup his face and press my lips to his.

 

Parting out lips, we both close our eyes.

 

My tongue runs across his bottom lip.

 

Zayn keeps his lips tightly shut.

 

Smirking against his lips, my hands travel down to his crotch.

 

Rubbing over his bulge, I smirk when Zayn gasps.

 

Taking advantage of this, I quickly slip my tongue inside his mouth.

 

I lick every corner of his mouth, savouring the minty, vanilla taste of Zayn’s mouth.

 

Moaning, Zayn’s hands wrap around my waist.

 

The kiss turns into a full heated snog in a matter of seconds.

 

Slowly, we both pull away, gasping for oxygen to fill our lungs.

 

Pressing my forehead to Zayn’s, I look into his eyes and smile at him.

 

Zayn smiles back at me.

 

“Sorry.” I mumble. “Where you seriously angry with me because I called you a horny bastard?”

 

Zayn shakes his head ‘no’.

 

Furrowing my brows, I ask “Then why were you in a mood?”

 

“Because I had a boner in the morning, and you didn’t even realise it, and it hurt.” He says.

 

“Y-you could have told me.” I stutter.

 

Zayn looks down, frowning.

 

He looks up at me after a bit, with a smirk on his face.

 

He pulls me closer my the waist.

 

“You can give me a hand job now.” Zayn says, with the biggest smirk on his face by far today.

 

Nodding my head, I push Zayn into a cubicle and get inside too.

 

“You are going to be quiet, right baby?” I ask.

 

Zayn nods his head, taking off his jeans and boxers eagerly.

 

I bite my lip at the sight of his dick.

 

Wrapping my hand around his length, I look into his eyes.

 

He smiles at me.

 

Smiling back, I move my hand up and down his length.

 

Pumping him hard, I hear him moan.

 

Smirking, I press my lips to his, gesturing him to be quite.

 

Zayn nods his head, and I pull him in for a snog.

 

Massaging his balls with my free hand, I squeeze his right testicle softly.

 

Zayn moans in my mouth.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, I look into Zayn’s eyes.

 

“Zayn, please, you need to be quiet. I know it is hard, but if we get heard, we are fucked.” I whisper against his lips.

 

Zayn nods his head and bucks his hips in my hand, gesturing for me to continue.

 

Flicking my wrists quickly, I start to kiss him roughly again.

 

Zayn gasps in my mouth.

 

My tongue dances with his and I swear, it is the best feeling ever.

 

I rub his slit with my thumb and he moans in my mouth.

 

Zayn bucks his hips rapidly, warning me that he is close.

 

“Mnff.” He moans in my mouth.

 

Smirking, I get down on my knees and take him in my mouth.

 

Sucking Zayn’s dick, I moan around him quietly, sending vibrations on his dick.

 

Zayn bucks his hips rapidly and moans ever so quietly while releasing in my mouth.

 

Swallowing his cum, I moan at the taste and stand back up on my feet.

 

“I love you, thank you.” Zayn whispers, smiling at me.

 

“And I love you.” I smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soooooo, how was the handjob/blowjob eh?;)

I know you wanted it.;P

You cant deny it.:D

Well, please leave kudos and comment I guess.

Stay sexy all of you...

See you on the next chapter ;) xxx


	20. Chapter 20

*Josh’s POV*

 

Today is the day!

 

Today is the day that I tell my heart, Elodie that I love her!

 

Oh My God.

 

I am so happy, I just...

 

Well, I am nervous too.

 

I am nervous, very nervous, because no one has ever rejected me.

 

I am happy because, well, I am going to express my love to the one that means so much to me!

 

I had Marcel and his boyfriend Louis’ help...with what to do and say.

 

They told me to seduce her!

 

Anyways, I just hope that it all works out, so I can be the happiest man on Earth because dayum, I have loved her since forever!

 

I liked her when we were little kids but it obviously turns into love at one point or the other.

 

I know that I love her because whenever I see her my cheeks heat up and my heart skips a heat.

 

Yeah, in like the song Olly Murs and Rizzle Kicks sang.

 

Anyways, what am I talking about...

 

...We are all in school now, Louis and Marcel are with me, walking down the corridors.

 

We ate our lunch in the canteen and Louis and Marcel had a little snog session.

 

Not that I mind though.

 

I pull out my phone and swipe the screen with the pad of my thumb.

 

To Elodie:

 

Hey :) Err, Can you meet me just outside the Janitor’s closet? Xx

 

I bite my lip and press ‘send’.

 

I receive a text message straight away!

 

From Elodie:

 

Yeah, sure :) I am coming. xx

 

After a bit, I see her turning a corner and walking towards me.

 

I try my hardest to resist the urge to squeal.

 

She approaches me and I push her inside the Janitor’s closet with myself.

 

She looks at me with wide eyes and was just about to say something when I press my index finger against her lips.

 

I see her expression change from a shocked look to a calmer look.

 

Embracing her into a hug, I feel her hug me back, causing me to smile widely.

 

“Hey babe.” I whisper in her ear, moving her delicate hair behind it.

 

“Hi Joshy.” She says.

 

Shit, she still has that nickname for me!

 

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as we both slowly pull away.

 

“How you been Elodie?” I smile widely.

 

“Good, but why are we in here?” She raises her eyebrow, slowly looking around.

 

I bite my lip and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my body onto hers ever so slowly.

 

Feeling her body tense up, a big smirk plays on my lips.

 

“I just wanted to talk...” I lick my lips, staring at her.

 

She looks away and blushes.

 

“A-about what?” She whispers.

 

“Well, I er...” I try to think of how to put my sentence together.

 

She waits for me to answer.

 

Gosh, how the hell do I say it!

 

I lean in closer to her slowly, and she looks into my eyes.

 

Lifting her chin up with my thumb, I look into her eyes then to her lips, and back to her eyes again.

 

She follows my eyes and her chest rises up and down.

 

“J-Josh.” She breathes out my name. “Wh-what are you...”

 

“Shh.” I cut her off. “J-just go with your heart.”

 

She nods her head slowly and closes her eyes.

 

Licking my lips, I see her do the same and my eyes close.

 

Pressing my lips to hers, I slowly kiss her lips.

 

Parting my lips, I feel her do the same.

 

Sucking on her bottom lip, I pull her closer and she slowly wraps her hands around my neck.

 

Slipping my tongue inside her mouth, I lick the roof of her mouth and she giggles against my lips.

 

Licking every corner of her mouth, I savour her taste of fresh mint and vanilla.

 

We kiss, well, snog for a bit longer before slowly pulling away, both gasping for oxygen.

 

I see a blush appear on her cheeks.

 

Gosh, she looks gorgeous!

 

Pecking her lips once more, I whisper a small ‘I love you’ against them.

 

“I have been wanting to say those three exact words since forever, but then...” She bites her lips and pauses for a bit before continuing again. “...when you and my brother had a fight, we sort of...well, our friendship fell down the drain, but when I saw you move into this school again, the feelings reappeared.” She smiles.

 

“Say it.” I lick my lips.

 

“Say what?” She raises an eyebrow.

 

“Those three exact words.” I smirk.

 

“I love you.” She bites her lip.

 

“And I love you Elodie Peters.” I smile widely.

 

And before I know it, we are kissing again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Awwww, what a lovely way of ending the chapter eh? 

Josh is finally double. 

Get it?

*pouts* Nahhh, I knew it. No one gets my jokes.

Well, comment and leave kudos, PWEASE? 

I hope to see your pretty faces on the next chapter! 

Byeeeee xxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Third Person’s POV

Louis bites his lip and strokes his erection over his jeans.

Groaning he stops touching himself, because he had a wank just less than two hours ago.

He didn’t want to jerk himself off again.

Louis decides to text his boyfriend.

To Marcy<3:

Maaarrrrccyyyy <3

To his surprise, Louis receives a text straight away.

It was as if Marcel had been waiting for Louis’ text.

From Marcy<3:

Loooouuuuiiiissss <3 How are you? :)

To Marcy<3:

I’m fine baby, how is the love of my life? ;D

From Marcy<3:

*blushes* I am good babe. What’s up?

To Marcy<3:

I am pretty bored to be honest with you :( Wanna have some fun? ;)

Marcel, being an innocent person, thought of fun as in ‘playing games’.

Louis was not aware of Marcel’s innocence.

From Marcy<3:

Yeah! Sure! Are you coming over? :)

To Marcy<3:

Yes babe, are you free? xx

From Marcy<3:

Always free for you. <33

To Marcy<3:

Okay baby! I am coming over! Be ready ;) X!

Marcel went into the living room from the kitchen after drinking orange juice.

Seeing Zayn and Harry cuddling together, watching Titanic, he decides to not interrupt them.

Marcel slowly makes his way upstairs and into his bedroom.

After a few, long minutes, Marcel heard a knock on his bedroom door.

Getting up from the bed, Marcel opens the door and sees his boyfriend Louis’ beautiful face.

Louis smiles widely, stepping forward.

He wraps his arms around Marcel’s waist, pulling him closer.

Marcel wraps his arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis pulls his boyfriend into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues move together, and Louis moans in Marcel’s mouth.

They both pull away faster a while, gasping for oxygen.

Louis’ arms stay exactly where they were, around Marcel’s waist.

They slowly walk to the bed, and Louis pushes Marcel on it.

Lying on top of Marcel, Louis presses his body against his.

Feeling his erection press against Marcel’s thigh, Louis groans.

He slowly takes off Marcel’s shirt, roaming his hands freely around his boyfriend’s now exposed chest.

Louis slowly takes Marcel’s right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it.

He flicks at it with his wet tongue.

Marcel’s hands travel down to Louis’ head and rest in his brown, feathery hair.

Thinking Marcel’s left nipple is left out; Louis strokes his finger over it.

He slowly pinches Marcel’s left nipple and hears Marcel moan.

“Louis.” Marcel breathes out ever so quietly.

Louis smirks around Marcel’s right nipple and softly bites on the now hardened nub.

His mouth unlatches from Marcel’s nipple.

Louis smirks.

Seeing his boyfriend’s erect nipples, Louis’ dick twitches in his pants.

He looks back up into Marcel’s eyes and his gaze goes slightly lower to Marcy’s pink, plump lips.

Sliding up a little on Marcel’s body, Louis presses his lips to Marcel’s.

They both part their lips together in time for Louis to slip his tongue inside Marcel’s wet heat.

Marcel wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, and sucks on his tanned boyfriend’s tongue.

Louis lets out a loud moan, feeling absolutely aroused.

The kiss was not passionate like the one ten minutes ago.

This one was more needy and lustful, mostly coming from Louis.

Louis slowly begins to grind his crotch on to Marcel’s.

Marcel moans at this movement.

They both pull away for oxygen.

After 5 seconds, they start to kiss each other roughly again.

As Louis grinds harder on Marcel, Marcy furrows his brows.

He feels something in his cock.

Thinking slightly of his father, Marcel lets out a quiet whimper.

Louis, thinking Marcel just let out a ‘high-pitched moan’, continues grinding on his boyfriend beneath him.

Marcel gets his hands off Louis’ waist and tries to push Louis away from him.

Louis notices this and stops his movements immediately.

He pulls his lips away from Marcel’s and cups is face.

Marcel smiles awkwardly, trying his hardest to fight his tears.

“I-I wanna have some fun.” Marcel says.

“We are having fun babe.” Louis smiles.

“What do you mean?” Marcel furrows his brows, confused.

“I am gonna fuck you baby.” Louis smirks.

“A-are you gonna p-put your c-cock up m-my ass?” Marcel stammers.

“Oh yes.” Louis says.

Marcel gets wide eyes and gulps so hard.

He pushes Louis off him and gets off the bed under a second.

Marcel runs out of his bedroom and down the hall.

Louis follows him, confused as fuck.

Marcel is gripped by his boyfriend and slammed to the wall.

Louis pins Marcel’s wrists to the wall so he cannot get away.

*Marcel’s POV*

My breathing gets heavy and I try to not look into Louis eyes.

Was he going to do the same thing what Daddy did to me?

Tears stream uncontrollably down my cheeks.

“Marcel, look at me.” Louis says, cupping my face in both of his hands.

My gaze stays fixed on the floor.

“Marcel! Look into my eyes now!” He says sternly.

I whimper quietly, looking into Louis’ blue eyes.

I continue to sob, wanting Harry by my side.

“Ha-Harry?” I whisper.

Louis takes in a deep breath and says “Marcel, why did you get scared when I talked about fucking you? What is with this reaction?”

No Marcel, don’t say it. Don’t!

Tell him Marcel, do you not trust your boyfriend?

Don’t! It will be around the whole school if you tell him. And what will he think of you?

He is your boyfriend. He would not dare think about telling anyone about your personal problems.

After having an internal argument with myself, I decide not to tell him just yet.

“I-I...” Is all that comes out of my mouth.

Louis raises an eyebrow, while I wipe my uncontainable tears.

Getting deep flashbacks of my Daddy raping me, I clamp my hands over my ears and scream as loud as I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooh, what do you think will happen? 

Sorry, i got emotional at the end while writing this chapter...and I couldn't write more for today...

The next chapter will be...more emotional...so please prepare your tissues. *sniffs*

Maybe comment and leave kudos? PWEASE? 

I love you all.

See you on the next chapter.

Byee XxxxxX


End file.
